É tudo uma questão de escolha
by kalikk
Summary: Uma serie de escolhas diferentes mudam a história que conhecemos para outra melhor...tudo que foi necessário? Uma mãozinha de uma deusa antiga entediada, um deus intrometido e o fim do mundo chegando.
1. Prólogo

Tisífone estava entediada...era oficial, ela estava de saco cheio de cumprir seu papel como a vingadora dos assassinatos, afinal de que adiantava cumprir sua maldição se os mortais já não acreditavam nela e em suas irmãs?

Deitada em uma chaise em uma de suas casas, ela lia um livro muito interessante, o livro estava chegando em uma parte muito boa quando de repente a porta se abriu e a ultima pessoa que ela esperava apareceu e ela soube que era bem provável não gostaria do motivo da visita.

\- Olá tio Hades, o que posso fazer por você hoje? – Tisí disse com um pouco de desdém, não seria saudável para a sua imortalidade deixar seu tio zangado, afinal ele era um de seus chefes...mas ela estava tão entediada.

\- Eu tenho uma proposta Tisífone, uma que acho que vai gostar – Hades sorriu para sua pequena sobrinha, dentre as três erinias, ela era a sua favorita – se não gostar pelo menos será interessante e eu sei que você está entediada.

\- O que eu ganho com isso? – ela perguntou antes de ouvir a proposta.

\- Ainda apressada meu belo lírio-aranha?

\- Ainda com esse apelido bobo? – Tisí riu, não adiantaria em nada ser apressada, afinal os grandes deuses tinham sua própria maneira de fazer as coisas e ela já estava bem encrencada para se meter em mais confusão, mas não era exatamente culpa dela que o povo de Atlântida tenha entrado em uma guerra civil e literalmente se afundado no mar, ela só estava entediada.

\- Sim, pequena – ele se recostou na poltrona e sorriu novamente, das três erinias ela era aquela que ele tinha certeza de que seria perfeita para o plano de Zeus, mesmo que ele achasse o plano idiota, havia uma pequena chance de dar certo e se desse...bem tiraria Tisífone de seu castigo de dois mil anos – ainda gostaria de ouvir a proposta?

\- Claro, imagino até de quem seja – Tisí sorriu maliciosamente, estar de castigo por mil e novecentos anos pode fazer maravilhas a uma mente entediada, só que não e a loucura corria na família.


	2. O fim ou o começo?

Hermione Granger acordou em um lugar branco...não branco tipo um hospital, mas totalmente branco como se ter alguma cor em algum lugar fosse crime.

\- Mas onde é que eu estou? – ela falou em voz baixa...como se tivesse sendo ouvida uma porta se materializou na sua frente e sem saber mais sobre o que estava acontecendo, embora achasse que estivesse ficando louca, ela abriu a porta e passou, afinal ela precisa descobrir onde estava e o que estava acontecendo.

...

A porta se abriu para um elegante escritório e um homem muito bonito parecia estar falando, ou gritando depende do ponto de vista, com outro homem igualmente bonito, mas parecia haver uma barreira silenciadora em volta de ambos a impedindo de escutar o motivo da discussão. Ela esperou na porta ate que alguém a notasse.

O homem atrás da escrivaninha a lembrava um pouco de Snape, uma beleza escura, delgada e sombria, com cabelos negros e sedosos e uma atitude desdenhosa enquanto falava com o outro homem...o outro homem estava de costas e as únicas coisas que dava para perceber eram as costas largas e musculosas, mesmo que escondidas por suas roupas e os cabelos castanhos bagunçados e foi esse homem que a notou, parando de falar e olhando em sua direção com um grande sorriso.

Ele falou algo, obviamente para ela, que não ouviu devido a qualquer feitiço que tinha sido colocado anteriormente...o homem magro suspirou e bateu atrás da cabeça do homem musculoso que continuava a falar sem se tocar que ela não o compreendia...o homem magro dissolveu a bolha de privacidade com um gesto da mão e acenou para ela se aproximar.

\- Bem vinda Hermione Granger, sente-se, por favor, temos muito a conversar – o homem magro disse – eu sou Hades, rei do submundo e esse e meu sobrinho idiota...

\- Hei! – o homem forte, que ela notou agora ser muito bonito, mas com uma aura de guerreiro antigo, exclamou indignado, mas ficou quieto devido ao olhar gelado que recebeu – eu não sou idiota – ele murmurou, mas resolveu ficar quieto, não era muito bom ganhar o rancor do rei do submundo.

\- Como estava dizendo esse é o meu sobrinho idiota Ares, deus da guerra – então se sente, por favor, temos muito para falar e pouco tempo para agir.

...

O que se seguiu foi incrível, mesmo se fosse comparar com as coisas que viveu no mundo magico e para algo realmente deixar Hermione Granger sem palavras...

\- Deixe ver se eu entendi – os homens acenaram para que ela continuasse – eu morri durante a minha tortura na mansão Malfoy – os homens confirmaram – por causa disso, sem a minha orientação Harry morre e consequentemente todo o mundo magico sofre.

\- Sim – Hades confirma.

\- E o resultado disso e que o mundo não magico nos descobre e começa outra caça as bruxas que acaba iniciando o fim do mundo.

\- Sim – Ares confirma animado.

\- Por causa da minha linhagem, como descendente de um descendente de um filho de Ares com uma descendente de uma descendente de uma filha de Atena – ela olha para o dito deus da guerra – Zeus me escolheu, com a benção das Moiras, eu deveria voltar no tempo para parar tudo?

\- Sim – ambos os homens confirmaram em uníssono.

\- Cara, isso é demais até para mim fazer sozinha – Hermione suspirou – eu voltaria para que época?

\- Você não estará sozinha – uma voz feminina falou da parte de trás do escritório e Hermione se virou rapidamente para ver quem estava falando...a mulher era muito bonita...cachos longos ruivos emolduravam um rosto anormalmente bonito com grandes olhos verdes e uma boca naturalmente vermelha, a pele era impecável, uma figura pequena e curvilínea...ela vestia jeans negros e uma camiseta de rock trouxa estilizada, all stars completavam o look e se Hermione passasse por ela na rua simplesmente acharia que ela era uma adolescente trouxa, mas o poder que emanava dela era palpável, tal qual os dois homens na sala.

\- Sim Hermione você não estará sozinha – Hades se levantou e abraçou a mulher que tinha chegado ou simplesmente aparecera do nada – essa é Tisífone...

\- Tisífone? – Hermione engoliu em seco – uma das erinias?

Tisífone sorriu...seus dentes muito brancos pareceram por um instante afiados e mortais, juntos a uma expressão aterrorizante que logo sumiu, mas ela simplesmente conjurou uma cadeira ao lado de Hermione e se sentou.

\- Sim Hermione, eu sou a sua ajuda.

...

Depois disso foi uma questão de planejamento...ambas voltariam no tempo, como irmãs, já que Hermione tinha uma irmã que viveu alguns poucos dias depois de nascida e morreu, o papel de Tisífone estaria bem fundamentado aquela realidade...ela não seria mais uma deusa imortal, para aquela missão ela seria uma bruxa mortal, mas ambas as garotas manteriam suas memorias, principalmente o treinamento no submundo, quantas bruxas afinal poderiam afirmar ser treinadas por deuses?...elas tinham uma longa lista de tarefas e uma longa lista de inimigos, mas bem o que seria de uma boa aventura se não houvesse um pouco dos dois?

\- Pronta Minnie? – Tisífone disse com um sorriso...ambas poderiam ter passado anos treinando e se conhecendo, ou poderia ser apenas alguns minutos, mas cresceram para se considerarem irmãs...pelo menos Tisífone gostava mais delas de que suas outras irmãs.

\- Claro Tisí – Hermione estava um pouco abalada elas voltariam para um pouco antes de receber sua carta de Hogwarts, ela veria os seus pais novamente e agora ela tomaria as devidas precauções para que ambos não fossem torturados e mortos.

\- Bem garotas é hora – Hades disse com um sorriso – cumpram a missão, divirtam-se e causem o caos.

Ambas pularam dentro do braço negro criado por Hades...a escuridão as cercavam aos poucos, mas ambas estavam prontas para a batalha.

POV Hermione

\- Acorde querida – ouvi a voz doce da minha mãe me chamando e levantei com um pulo fazia tanto tempo que eu não a ouvia e a via que rapidamente a abracei como se minha vida dependesse disso – oh meu deus, acho que alguém acordou carente.

\- Mamãe – funguei um pouco e sentiu a mãe acariciar suas costas como costumava fazer quando tinha um pesadelo.

\- Vamos querida, anime-se, é seu aniversario e o seu pai e eu tiramos o dia de folga para passear – sorri para ela nem ligando para os meus dentes que estavam novamente grandes de mais para minha boca ou meu cabelo que estava em todas as direções.

...

Foi necessário quase vinte minutos, mas quando estava pronta para meu dia especial desci...eu me lembrava que em minha ultima vida meus pais não tiraram o dia de folga, mas tivemos um jantar especial...nessa nova chance as coisas já parecem diferentes.

Na sala de jantar de sua casa estavam meu pai lendo o jornal, minha mãe que sorria para ela e minha nova irmã que pulou de seu lugar para abraça-la.

\- Parabéns Minnie – Tisí a abraçou e sussurrou – está feliz?

\- Sim – falei...eu sabia que foi Tisí que organizou a data para qual voltaríamos, então estou grata por isso.

Antes que mais pudesse ser dito a campainha tocou e estranhei...ninguém tinha aparecido da primeira vez...vi minha mãe franzir o rosto, ela odiava quando as pessoas não seguiam o básico das boas maneiras e aparecer na casa de alguém durante o café da manhã sem um aviso, não era adequado a se fazer...vi ela se levantar e se dirigir a porta e a segui, atrás vinham Tisí e o pai.

Lá na porta estava a professora Mcgonagall em seu terno antiquado e parecendo extremamente desconfortável por estar na vizinhança trouxa.

\- Bom dia, eu sou a professora Minerva Mcgonagall e estou aqui para falar da educação de suas filhas.

Olhei para Tisí e sorri era o começo do jogo.


	3. Descobertas - parte I

POV Hermione

Não foi o facto de uma mulher estranha ter falhado nos meus pais que as filhas eram bruxas que os irritavam, na segunda vez, mas sim o desdém flagrante de McGonagall por eles e o ambiente em geral. A primeira vez eu não notei, afinal eu era sozinha e estava animada por saber que não era uma aberração total, mas agora, vendo a mesma coisa pela segunda vez que eu poderia perceber e entender o lado dos meus pais.

\- Senhora McGonagall ... - minha mãe começou a falar depois de uma pergunta da professora, mas aquela a interrompeu, aumentando a irritação da mãe.

\- Professora Mcgonagall, senhora Granger - minha mãe estreitou os olhos ... ela odiava quando alguém teve uma pausa.

\- Senhora McGonagall - minha mãe saiu por algum tempo sem ser parada tendo sido interrompida - pode nos dar licença para conversarmos em família e ser retirada em uma hora?

Dava para perceber que essa não era uma resposta que uma professora esperava, então minha mãe tinha uma janela para uma casa de banho e uma porta na cara dela ... mamãe inhouse da janela até uma professora atordoada saiu e voltou para nós.

Fomos para uma sala de jantar e voltamos para nosso café da manhã ... depois que todos os servimos, foi meu pai que quebrou o gelo.

\- Bem-vindo, bruxas - ele riu nervoso - uma coisa que explica muita coisa, o que gostariam de fazer?

\- ask that go to go, you must not mais information - mamãe spoke without the time to say respondêssemos - o bom e a variação de sua idade como colocam no mesmo ano.

Nessa nova vida tem um grande conjunto de memorias diferentes, não é um Hermione Granger solitária, mas sim uma Hermione com uma melhor amiga, uma irmã, nascida dez meses após o meu aniversário, o que agradou e surpreendeu aos pais de quem achavam que depois de mim não são capazes mais crianças.

Olhei para Tisí que acenou em concordância, como era mais velha, de acordo com as memorias deixava a maioria das decisões para mim.

\- Ok mãe, nós vamos - respondi por nós duas continuamos a comer, daqui a pouco Mcgonagall voltaria.

Afastou-se muito fácil ... Mcdonagall voltou uma vez por irritada e finalizou como as coisas com os pais e marcou um dia para irmos ao beco diagonal ... ela saiu e o assunto de magia foi embora de um lado para a frente da mãe saímos para o meu aniversário.

...

Foi no sábado que a professora voltou atrás e nos levou ao beco diagonal ... ela acabou nos, tudo o que podia comprar em vez disso, mais próximo do começo do ano, mas todo o resto podia ser comprado ... Não foi banco e se foi ... era obvio que ela ainda estava irritada com o que aconteceu no dia do meu aniversário, mas não importava, não tinha mãe no mundo e muito mais compreensiva não tinha preço.

Os meus pais não são importados literalmente por grandes bancos, mas sim por aqueles que são banidos e banidos, e os banqueiros não são tão-acabados que não são para ele, afinal dinheiro era dinheiro, não importava aonde estivessem.

POV Narrador

Marc Granger viu uma professora grosseira em relação ao banco que promoveu a geração de emprego diferente (palavra que considerava extremamente rude), mas não se importou, ele concorre com os banqueiros, não importava o que elas eram. Ele mesmo dirigiu as caixas que estavam livres e se aproximou o mais cortês possível.

\- Bom dia senhor, a caixa e a sombra de desconfiança, e o primeiro e o primeiro passo para as nossas filhas, são as próximas etapas do nosso trabalho.

O goblin o olhou e consentiu, de alguma maneira ele sabia que estava olhando para o sentido de economia que poderia ser bom para o banco ... ele deu uma olhada em sua frente, como sinete ea postura de quem manda e sabe o que quer. Então ele começou uma decisão

\- Simook colocou uma placa de fecho em sua caixa e se levantou de seu lugar - por favor me sigam.

O grupo se dirigiu até o escritório de Ragnok, o gerente de contas do Banco Mundial ... Sim, semelhantemente à concorrência e concordou com uma avaliação de Simook, o que levou, sim, a um fundo rico e foi extremamente benéfico para o banco tem as abrindo uma conta e ele é exatamente o mesmo que tenta-los a isso.

\- Bom dia senhor Granger, senhora Granger e senhoritas Granger, por favor, se acomodem - Ragnok indicou as cadeiras em frente a sua escrivaninha, quando as duas foram e agora eram quatro - Sim, me informou que o senhor gostaria de saber mais sobre as medidas pode tomar o benefício de suas filhas, estou correto?

\- Sim senhor Ragnok, helend que respeita tudo o que é um negócio de nossas filhas - Marc disse e olhou para sua esposa Helen que observava tudo com interesse e calculo, ela era assim assim sempre observava e calculava o que era melhor para sua família e para ela .

\- Amo o saber de existir uma maneira mágica de deter a linhagem, afinal a magia deve ter vindo de algum lugar e seguir os meios não mágicos nos levar muito tempo - Há uma possibilidade muito grande de seu palpite se provar verdadeiro.

\- Muito bem - Ragnok sorriu ele adorava clientes que sabiam o que queriam - existe uma maneira de determinar sua linhagem, há dois lugares em que você pode usar essa maneira. A primeira is no minister of the Magia, but a burocracia and the impedance legal that they found, simply as their filhas being the os bruxos call of the salted, or as os purists chamam the blood-ruim.

\- E a segunda? - Helen perguntou se você era uma pessoa que já conheceu o mundo mágico, que eles são tão superiores, seria diferente.

\- A segunda, senhora Granger seria aqui. Nós do Gringotes têm direitos para realizar testículos de herança, que são mais que os testes de linhagem mágica, com o benefício de, dependendo da quantidade, poder de heranças que podem ser reivindicados.

O primeiro e o último opções de conta são definidas como uma única pergunta que pode ser usada como um todo?

Ragnok mostrou as suas marcas de dente ... ah sim, ele adorava as pessoas que realmente sabiam o preço de um negocio.


	4. Descobertas - Parte II

\- Ótimo, isso significa que é melhor fazermos o teste primeiro e depois discutirmos opções de conta – Marc disse sorrindo – a única pergunta que fica é, quanto isso iria nos custar?

Ragnok sorriu mostrando novamente seus dentes pontudos...ah sim, ele adorava lidar com pessoas que realmente sabiam o preço de um negocio.

\- Muito bem, os testes de herança irão custar 15 galeões cada, isso seria cerca de 105 libras cada, gostariam de prosseguir? – Ragnok perguntou...com a aquiescência dos Grangers, ele chamou um outro goblin que trouxe o material necessário – o teste de herança é simples, cada uma de suas filhas, farão uma pequena incisão na mão e deixarão cinco gotas de sangue cair na tigela com poção a sua frente – ele colocou uma pequena tigela na frente de cada garota e um pequeno punhal de prata ao lado da tigela – depois disso usaremos uma pena magicamente preparada – ele mostrou a pena e colocou uma, junto com um pergaminho na frente de cada tigela – vocês pegarão a pena, colocarão a ponta da pena na poção e depois a colocarão em cima do pergaminho, a pena fará o resto nos dizendo mais sobre a magia em seu sangue e se há algum cofre não reclamado que poderiam reivindicar.

Eles então começaram, Hermione pegou o punhal e cortou a palma da mão deixando cinco gotas caírem dentro da tigela, Tisífone a imitou e como se fossem uma só mergulharam a pena e a colocaram no pergaminho. Pareceram horas, mas foi somente alguns minutos até as penas pararem de escrever e o resultado chocou Hermione, mas Tisífone nem ligou, ela já sabia o que era provável aparecer.

Hermione Jean Granger - 19 de setembro de 1979

Mãe: Helen Jeanine Granger (antes Beaumont)

Pai: Marc Titus Granger

Irmã: Tisífone Juliet Granger

Direitos de reinvindicação:

\- Cofres Daghorth-Granger

\- Cofres Corvinal

\- Cofres Sonserina

Tisífone Juliet Granger – 26 de julho de 1980

Mãe: Helen Jeanine Granger (antes Beaumont)

Pai: Marc Titus Granger

Irmã: Hermione Jean Granger

Direitos de reinvindicação:

\- Cofres Daghorth-Granger

\- Cofres Corvinal

\- Cofres Sonserina

Ragnok olhou para os pergaminhos espantado e riu...ele deveria dar um bônus para Simook, esses trouxas eram realmente alguma coisa...ele rapidamente mandou um goblin buscar mais algumas coisas e se virou para a família que analisava a arvore genealógica que a pena fez.

\- Bem, isso foi surpreendente e algo que eu realmente não esperava – Ragnok disse depois que as coisas que pediu chegaram...ele colocou duas caixas pequenas de madeira me sua mesa – muito mais rápido que a maneira não magica, embora isso possa trazer alguns pequenos problemas para vocês, ou mais especificamente para as senhoritas Granger.

\- Que problemas? – Marc perguntou friamente...ele não perdoaria ninguém que causasse mal a suas filhinhas.

\- Bem senhor Granger – Ragnok puxou o pergaminho com os direitos de reinvindicação – se olharem bem aqui verão que há três possíveis reclamações para suas filhas, os cofres Daghorth-Granger serão fáceis de passar para o nome delas, como ultimas descendentes de sangue da família.

\- Como assim? – Helen perguntou.

\- A linha magica morreu há muito tempo, mas seus ativos mantem os cofres em funcionamento. Se uma linha "morre" por assim dizer e ninguém que possua ligação direta magica com a família o reclama, o cofre, depois das devidas taxas serem deduzidas, é reivindicado pelo ministério da magia; o da família Daghorth-Granger iria ser do ministério em um ano, mas agora pertence a suas filhas e eles provavelmente não irão gostar.

\- Por quê? – Hermione perguntou curiosa...quem diria, ela realmente tinha alguma ligação com a famosa família de fabricantes de poções, de acordo com a arvore genealógica, uma de suas bisavós, provavelmente um aborto.

\- A família era intensamente intelectual e voltada para o estudo, seu cofre possui atualmente mais de cinco mil volumes de livros raros, manuscritos e outros – Ragnok sorriu novamente – um verdadeiro tesouro intelectual. Mas o problema realmente esta nos outros dois cofres, Corvinal e Sonserina, eles estão lacrados a quase mil anos.

\- Mas o prazo não são cem anos? – Tisífone fez a sua parte em parecer confusa.

\- Normalmente sim, mas essas duas famílias ajudaram na fundação de Gringotes e como parte do acordo, seus bens sempre estariam a salvo daqueles que a magia da família considerasse indignos. Muitos tentaram os reivindicar, mas a magia da família não os aceitou – Ragnok olhou para os pergaminhos novamente – pelo menos até agora.

Ele abriu primeiro a pequena caixa de madeira escora com um brasão de uma cobra enrolada em si mesma com olhos de esmeralda, lá dentro dois belíssimos anéis de sinete repousavam, um masculino e um feminino...ambos em prata como se fosse uma serpente enrolada em volta do brasão da família moldado em diamante negro. A segunda caixa, de madeira mais clara tinha um corvo negro junto a uma rosa azul que brilhava como se fosse feita de inúmeros pequenos diamantes, assim como a primeira caixa dois anéis, um masculino e um feminino, eles eram prata e o brasão da família estava embutido em um belíssimo diamante.

\- _**Nos encontramos novamente**_ – Tisífone sibilou olhando para as cobras nos anéis Sonserina...ela conhecia esses anéis, afinal ela os tinha feito a muito tempo atrás.

\- O que você está fazendo querida, nós já dissemos que esse não é um comportamento...- Helen começou a repreender a filha, mas foi cortada por um sibilo vindo do anel.

"_**Mestra, você voltou...estávamos tão sozinhos...sem um mestre por tanto tempo"**_

\- Sim voltei e consertarei as coisas – Tisí sibilou e depois voltou para a mãe – o anel fala para mim mãe, eu o entendo.

\- Entende?

\- Sim – ela começou a estender a mão para o anel, mas Helen a parou e se virou para Ragnok.

\- Isso é algo normal no mundo magico? E você disse que essas reinvindicações eram problemáticas – Helen falou e parou as filhas de alcançar os anéis novamente.

\- O problema, é a antiguidade dessas famílias e como as suas filhas tem como tutor magico Albus Dumbledore...

\- Como assim tutor magico? – Marc Granger falou...sua raiva começando a crescer.

\- Quando vocês assinaram o termo concordando em participar da escola de magia e bruxaria de Hogwarts, como nascidas trouxas, acabam como alas do diretor da escola, a não ser que encontrem um tutor próprio – Ragnok respondeu.

\- E qual é a melhor maneira de proteger nossas filhas?

\- Que bom que perguntou – Ragnok chamou um goblin e falou algumas coisas ao goblin, ele tinha a pessoa perfeita para ajudar a esses trouxas e iria adorar ver o caos que seguiria se as jovens bruxas aceitassem assumir essas duas famílias.


	5. Descobertas - Final

Um conjunto de chá foi servido enquanto esperavam e logo um homem apareceu. Ele era alto, com cabelos arenosos confusos e um sorriso simpático no rosto.

\- Bom dia a todos – ele se apresentou – eu sou Edward Tonks, mas pode me chamar de Ted. Eu sou advogado.

\- Seja bem vindo senhor Tonks – Ragnok sorriu para o bruxo, ele era um dos poucos que ele realmente tolerava – pedi a sua presença por que o senhor e a senhora Granger gostariam de saber como proteger os interesses legais de suas filhas, principalmente depois disso – ele pegou os papeis com os resultados da herança – não se preocupe senhor e senhora Granger, todos os advogados de Gringotes estão sob um contrato pesado de confidencialidade, com serias penalidades se quebrado.

Helen e Marc se entreolharam e assentiram em concordância...eles imaginavam que essas penalidades pareciam muito graves.

\- Muito bem senhor Ragnok – Helen disse segurando a mão do marido – pode mostra-lo.

Ragnok passou os pergaminhos para Ted Tonks que conjurou uma cadeira e se sentou após lê-lo.

\- Uau...me desculpem, mas uau – ele olhou para o casal obviamente trouxa e depois para as duas garotas que o olhavam curiosas – por essa eu não esperava, mas entendo pelo que me chamou.

\- Sim, preciso que explique ao senhor e a senhora Granger o que aconteceria se eles negassem a participação das senhoritas Granger em Hogwarts e como podemos protege-las da sociedade atual – Ragnok falou – caso elas assumam o papel de herdeiras dessas duas casas.

A conversa que se seguiu foi esclarecedora para a família Granger, foi acordado então, graças aos conselhos de Ted Tonks (que no final da reunião parecia ter sido o melhor amigo de Marc Granger a vida toda) e de Ragnok, com a aquiescência de Andrômeda Tonks e Augusta Longbottom seriam as tutoras legais no mundo magico de Hermione e Tisífone Granger respectivamente e elas aceitariam sua herança magica.

Depois das legalidades resolvidas e uma consulta marcada para que Marc Granger discutisse os benefícios de migrar totalmente seus negócios para Gringotes, a família Granger voltou para o beco diagonal, as compras ficariam para outro dia, quando pudessem conversar apropriadamente com Andrômeda Tonks e Augusta Longbottom.

POV Hermione

Assim que chegamos em casa, puxei Tisí para o meu quarto e fechei a porta, depois é claro de gritar para a mãe não nos incomodar.

\- Tisífone, eu não lembro da mãe e do pai serem tão assertivos na minha outra vida – falei baixo, se sobrou alguma coisa da minha mãe da outra vida, ela provavelmente tentaria bisbilhotar.

\- Não sei por que eu não os conheci, mas isso cheira a intervenção divina – Tisí se sentou no meu assento de janela e me olhou travessa – mas não posso dizer que não tenha ficado feliz de ver isso novamente.

Ela mostrou a mão direita onde o anel feminino com o brasão da família Sonserina estava embutido em um diamante negro lindo...eu ainda não podia acreditar que agora ela era conhecida como Tisífone Juliet Granger-Sonserina e eu Hermione Jean Granger-Corvinal.

\- E você sabia que eu tinha ligação com a família Corvinal? – perguntei curiosa, mas isso explicava o porquê do chapéu insistir que eu era uma filha do céu, mas minha teimosia venceu e eu acabei na Grinfinória.

\- Não sabia, na verdade eu não recebi nenhuma informação adicional além das que você também recebeu – Tisífone falou – embora olhando o anel eu entenda o porquê de ter sido "escalada" para a missão.

\- Como assim? E o que você quis dizer em ver esse anel novamente? – perguntei – e mais uma coisa, como você fala língua de cobra? Você é na verdade descendente da família Sonserina? Mas como se você é ou era uma divindade grega? E...

\- Hermione, pare assim não consigo responder – Tisí riu...eu esqueci o quão curiosa eu posso ser – bem...não sou descendente da família Sonserina...eu realmente era uma divindade grega e voltarei a ser depois de viver essa vida e cumprir essa missão...na verdade há muito tempo atrás, em um de meus momentos de tédio, resolvi andar pelo mundo mortal, sabe? Passear, ficar atoa...não lembro exatamente a época, mas de vez em quando eu saia dos meus deveres, em uma dessas andanças, eu encontrei uma vila mortal e nessa vila, os aldeões tinha matado toda uma família e iam queimar um menino vivo por algum motivo idiota que eu não lembro.

\- As caças as bruxas – falei estupefata, afinal quando ia poder conversar com alguém que realmente viveu a historia e não ficou presa em guerras goblin?

\- E assim que a historia mortal chamou? – Tisí perguntou, mas não esperou uma resposta.

\- Salvei o garoto, deixei uma imagem falsa dele queimando em agonia e sai dali com ele...levou um tempo mas consegui faze-lo falar e ele me disse que o nome dele era Salazar e que a família dele foi morta por causa dele, das coisas estranhas que podia fazer...o levei em minhas andanças e o ensinei o que podia sobre magia, até encontrei outros usuários de magia mortal para ensina-lo, mas ele sempre ficou comigo.

\- Uau – eu não tinha palavras para descrever meu espanto.

\- Quando ele tinha o que eu acho ser uns doze anos nos estabeleci em uma pequena vila cuidada por um Lorde, que não lembro quem, nos estabeleci como mãe e filho, ele nunca soube o que eu era verdadeiramente, éramos a família Sonserina, o adotei com meu sangue, dando a ele uma ligação com alguém, comigo.

\- Então é por isso que ele pode falar com cobras?

\- Sim, eu dei a ele, ao sangue dele essa capacidade – Tisí sorriu maliciosa – as cobras são meus mascotes, por assim dizer, o meu símbolo como uma das erinias.

\- Mas por que eu nunca pude descobrir mais sobre a minha ascendência? – falei – deve ter um numero significativos de outros descendentes perdidos por ai...

\- Hermione, não seja idiota, você acha que quem está no poder quer que quem chega de fora ganhe algum poder? – antes que pudesse responder a mamãe nos chamou para comer e Tisí correu para fora do meu quarto.

Era possível que ela estivesse certa e que essa informação importante, que poderia revitalizar linhas antigas familiares, fosse convenientemente deixada de lado, só para manter o status quo?

Eu entendo que teria muito trabalho, mas não deixo de me sentir decepcionada por não ter perguntado, questionado ou até mesmo ter feito mais em minha antiga vida.


	6. Harry Potter

Harry Potter era um garoto inteligente, muitos professores até o consideraram testa-lo para ver o quão inteligente ele era, mas Harry Potter era um garoto esperto e se tem uma coisa que ele aprendeu desde cedo morando com os Dursleys era como usar sua inteligência ao seu favor, ou seja, ele aprendeu a ser esperto.

Então quando cartas estranhas endereçadas a seu armário chegaram, ele se comportou como o tio esperava que se comportasse...então quando eles acabaram em um casebre no centro de uma pequena ilha, ele sabia que quem quer que queria que ele lesse aquelas cartas, com certeza iria acha-lo, era tudo uma questão de ter paciência.

Acreditar que magia era real, não foi um problema, foi uma escolha, afinal desde cedo coisas estranhas vinham acontecendo com ele, coisas estranhas que não tinham uma explicação lógica plausível...mas agora, saber que ele passaria dez meses fora do inferno que era os Dursleys, não tinha preço.

O que ele não conseguia entender era o porquê de ter sido o guardião das chaves (jardineiro) que veio lhe apresentar esse novo mundo fantástico, mesmo que ele tenha gostado do grande homem que lhe deu seu primeiro presente de aniversario...ele é claro se comportou como o esperado, mas em sua cabeça, uma pequena voz lhe dizia que alguma coisa estava errada. Ele conseguiu fazer pequenas investigações enquanto Hagrid se distraia e fez uma nota para si mesmo para voltar ao banco assim que possível...ele notou o garoto de cabelos quase branco engolir o nervosismo e falar com o que parecia ser arrogância extrema, mas ele era mestre em ver por trás de fachadas e podia facilmente ver por o nervosismo dele, então resolveu continuar como sempre, é claro que com pequenas perguntas aqui ou ali, que não levantariam suspeitas, mas que lhe trariam um pouco mais de informações necessárias para sobreviver.

Mas foi na livraria que ele se sentiu em casa...enquanto cresceria, ele aprendeu que era nas bibliotecas que ele encontraria informações essenciais para sobreviver e que era nessas mesmas bibliotecas que ele poderia ter um momento de paz...então a Floreios e borrões parecia o céu, repleto de informações, essenciais ou não, que aumentariam seu conhecimento do mundo mágico.

Harry estava navegando entre as estantes, sozinho (ele convenceu Hagrid de que ele estaria bem na livraria enquanto ele ia resolver algo), era a penúltima parada (faltava a varinha), e ele já tinha pego todos os seus livros escolares e alguns extras sobre comportamento apropriado e cultura, ele precisava se misturar e parecer um nativo, não um estrangeiro, quando ele as notou.

A aura que envolvia as duas garotas era diferente das pessoas a sua volta, então ele se aproximou disfarçadamente e observou. A garota a sua direita usava um delicado vestido verde e seus cabelos ruivos cacheados eram longos, com seu corpo pequeno ela parecia uma delicada fada, totalmente inofensiva, mas para Harry parecia uma pequena cobra escondida em um bonito jardim, ela passava a sensação de muito mais, mas assim como ele escondida a vista...a garota a sua esquerda usava calças jeans e uma camiseta azul com flores brancas, seu cabelo castanho também era cacheado, mas parecia estar mal controlado em seu rabo de cavalo alto; ao contrario da de vestido essa não fazia nada para esconder seu poder, era como uma energia nervosa a rodeando, mas não tão predatória quanto a de vestido.

Harry, pela primeira vez em muito tempo foi pego de surpresa, afinal as garotas estranhas pareciam ter a idade dele, então era possível que fossem de seu ano na escola, por isso ele se distraiu tentando entende-las e não as notou se aproximando lentamente dele até que estavam na sua frente.

\- Se vai nos analisar, por favor, apresente-se primeiro – Tisífone disse com sorrindo docilmente – seria o mais polido a se fazer, alias, eu sou Tisífone Juliet Granger Sonserina e essa é minha irmã.

\- Hermione Jean Granger Corvinal, prazer em conhece-lo Harry Potter – Hermione sorriu amigavelmente para o amigo e notou o quão diferente o comportamento dele aqui era de quando o conheceu no trem a primeira vez.

\- Como você...- Harry começou a falar, mas parou – claro a cicatriz. Então como vocês são irmãs, mas ainda possuem o ultimo nome diferente? Seus pais são divorciados?

\- Bem...- Hermione começou a explicar quando Tisífone a cortou.

\- Aqui – ela estendeu um papel com um numero de telefone – nos moramos no mundo trouxa e é provável que temos muito o que falar, então nos ligue e podemos nos marcar de nos encontrar, tenho certeza que nossos pais não ligarão.

Tisí falou isso olhando a volta deles e depois para trás do Harry, onde Hagrid estava acenando para ele alegremente. Ele entendeu o por que do corte no assunto...ele entendeu a oferta...elas seriam boas aliadas e possíveis amigas para se ter, mas aqui não era hora nem lugar para esse tipo de conversa.

\- Ok, foi um prazer conhece-las, ligarei essa semana, afinal não temos muito tempo – ele disse e se foi, embora achou um pouco de graça em ver Hermione brigar com a irmã...sim, ele sentia que elas seriam boas para ele e ele sempre seguia seus instintos, afinal foi com eles que ele sobreviveu até agora.

...

\- Tisí por que...-Hermione começou a ralhar com a irmã, antes dela puxar a varinha e silencia-la, espantando as pessoas a volta delas que alguém tão novo saiba algo como um feitiço silenciador.

\- Mia, calma, aqui não é hora nem lugar – ela fez um gesto e viu a irmã corar quando notou os espectadores – além do mais não é próprio discutir em publico dessa maneira, se não se acalmar falarei para Augusta, Andrômeda e para a mãe sobre seu comportamento.

Hermione puxou a varinha e removeu o feitiço da irmã.

\- Não é necessário, eu entendi – Hermione suspirou, ela tinha que aprender a segurar seu temperamento – vamos elas devem estar nos esperando para o chá.

...

Narcisa Malfoy estava em um impasse...ela observou de longe a interação das jovens herdeiras de duas das casas fundadoras de Hogwarts com Harry Potter...juntos os três faziam seu marido reclamar mais e mais o que ocasiona de dar ao seu filho, Draco, instruções inúteis sobre como ele deve agir. Bem as coisas tinham só piorado quando ele soube que a herdeira Sonserina seria ala de Augusta Longbottom e a herdeira Corvinal seria ala de sua irmã Andrômeda.

Ela só tinha então que dar um jeito em seu filho, para que ele agisse da maneira que ela o criou e mostrar ao seu marido idiota o porquê de não se mexer com a família Black, afinal antes de tudo ela era uma Black e ele, mesmo que bonito, era só um Malfoy.

Ela suspirou novamente vendo o filho tentando imitar o andar do pai, ela teria algum trabalho, mas no momento, ela tinha uma carta urgente para escrever e contatos para reestabelecer.

...

Foram necessários três dias antes que Harry conseguisse autorização de sua tia para fazer um telefonema rápido para suas novas possíveis amigas e graças a uma conversa rápida entre Helen Granger e Petúnia Dursley, Harry passaria suas ultimas semanas de férias na casa dos Granger.

Valter Dursley é claro não gostou de se associar com mais gente esquisita, mas as coisas mudaram de tom quando descobriu que Harry Potter, o sobrinho estranho de sua esposa tinha feito amizade com as filhas da família Granger. Como um vendedor de brocas e outros equipamentos, ele conhecia muito bem a clinica dental Granger, especializada em cirurgia dental estética e casos difíceis, eles atendiam os ricos e famosos de vários países; e mesmo se não conhecesse, sua esposa conhecia muito bem as paginas da sociedade para não conhecer os Grangers. Helen Granger era alguém com poder entre as mulheres da alta sociedade. Resumindo os Grangers eram tudo que os Dursleys queriam ser: ricos, influentes e da alta sociedade, mesmo que suas filhas aparentemente sejam aberrações, ao que parecia (de acordo com Harry) os pais eram normais.

Petúnia estava tão ansiosa para causar uma boa impressão na senhora Granger que ela mesma limpou a casa toda de cima a baixo, deixando para Harry somente a tarefa de cuidar de seu precioso jardim premiado...ela até comprou roupas novas para o garoto (coisas baratas, é claro), mas do tamanho certo, ela queria causar uma boa impressão.

Quando sábado pela manhã chegou, Harry queria se sentar e rir...sua tia tentou mais uma vez domar seu cabelo, sem conseguir, seu tio tentou usar uma roupa casual que o fez parecer ainda mais gordo e seu primo estava com a roupa mais ridícula que sua mãe tinha achado e estava claramente a ponto de ter uma birra épica (Petúnia cochichava inúmeras promessas para caso ele se comportasse.

As 9:00 em ponto o barulho de um carro estacionando pode ser ouvido por todos na rua dos Alfeneiros, nº 4...Valter Dursley olhou pela janela e notou um carro elegante terminando de estacionar.

\- São eles – ele voltou para seu lugar e olhou para o sobrinho – se comporte e todos nós podemos ficar felizes.

A visita dos Grangers foi rápida e agradável, para Harry o senhor Granger parecia uma mistura do que um politico e um advogado deveriam ser, ele viu facilmente o senhor Granger enrolar seu tio através de educação e amabilidades e agora ele iria passar o resto das férias longe de seus parentes.

Sentado no banco de trás do carro dos Granger, entre Tisí (me chame assim por que agora eu digo que você é meu amigo) e Hermione (não me chame de Mione ou você vai sofrer muito) ele previa duas semanas inteiras no paraíso.


	7. Conhecendo algumas verdades

Olhando para a casa dos Grangers, Harry entendeu o porquê de seus tios tentarem impressiona-los.

\- Bem vindo a nossa casa Harry – Hermione sorriu para o amigo, notando que mesmo ele estando usando roupas de seu tamanho, ele ainda parecia muito magro e pequeno para idade dele.

\- Sim, Harry, bem vindo, esperamos que você se sinta em casa, ok? – Helen Granger não entendia o porquê de querer tanto proteger o novo amigo de suas filhas, mas até hoje seus instintos nunca estiveram errados...ela olhou para o marido que falava com Harry animado, ela sabia que o marido sempre quisera um filho, mas depois de muitos abortos e ter conseguido ter duas filhas saudáveis, os médicos acharam melhor, para a saúde dela, que eles parassem de tentar...eles até estavam pensando em adotar.

Os Granger e Harry Potter entraram na casa e logo Harry se viu sendo puxado por Hermione, enquanto Tisí e Marc Granger iam atrás com as malas dele.

\- Sim...tem que ser assim – Helen murmurou para si mesma enquanto via as pessoas que mais amava subir as escadas sem nenhum senso de propriedade, mas vendo a felicidade deles ela decidiu que não iria reclamar dessa vez...indo para cozinha ela decidiu que um pouco de chá seria agradável enquanto pensava nas coisas que teria que fazer.

POV Harry

\- Então Harry? O quarto está bom para você? – Hermione perguntou nervosa.

\- É ótimo – eu olhei tudo admirado...o quarto era grande, não enorme, mas realmente espaçoso, em creme e marrom, bem claro e arejado, já que tinha duas grandes janelas que davam para os fundos – eu adorei, mas agora...

\- Sim, você tem perguntas – Tisí falou sorrindo – mas acho que seria melhor se fossemos para a sala da família, mamãe e papai podem ajudar.

Pensei por um instante, mas aquele sentimento de que eu posso confiar nelas ainda estava ali, então resolvi acenar em concordância.

Voltamos para o primeiro andar, mas ao invés de irmos para a grande sala de estar que deixaria minha tia babando, de tão elegante, Tisí me levou até uma sala menor, mais bagunçada e mais calorosa, obviamente a sala da família...me sentei em um dos sofás um pouco desconfortável...em pouco tempo Hermione e o senhor e a senhora Granger entraram com ela trazendo chá e biscoitos.

\- Muito bem, mãe, pai – Tisí começou a falar – Harry tem algumas perguntas para nós.

Respirei fundo e comecei...resolvi contar minha historia de vida e como foi descobrir esse novo mundo...contei tudo, não entrando em muitos detalhes, afinal mesmo sentindo que posso confiar neles, ainda não provaram para mim que são de confiança...embora os olhares que o senhor e a senhora Granger trocaram pareciam ter uma ideia de como realmente as coisas são na casa dos Dursleys. Quando terminei de contar, finalizando com o nosso encontro na livraria.

\- Espera um pouco, foi esse tal de Hagrid que foi te encontrar e falar sobre magia? – Tisí perguntou curiosa e me ofendi um pouco, afinal Hagrid foi a primeira pessoa em muito tempo que foi legal comigo.

\- Ele é muito bom...- comecei a falar, mas Hermione me cortou.

\- Não entenda mal Harry, nós acreditamos no que está dizendo, mas o que a Tisí deve estar querendo dizer é que é estranho, conosco veio uma professora, ou seja, alguém realmente responsável pelos alunos.

\- Sem contar que você falou que o Hagrid estava com a chave do seu cofre – Tisí falou – o que de acordo com Gringotes é contra as regras, cada chave é ligada ao sangue do proprietário ou do seu responsável, para Hagrid que não é nenhum dos dois é muito estranho.

\- Você sabe quem é seu guardião magico Harry? – Helen perguntou.

\- Guardião magico? O que é isso? – perguntei receoso...as coisas não estavam indo bem.

POV Narrador

Naquela noite, depois de colocar as crianças na cama, Helen e Marc usaram o flu para chamar Andrômeda e Augusta para uma reunião de emergência, onde contaram às coisas que Harry Potter tinha dito e o que eles conseguiram deduzir o observando naquele dia.

\- Isso é preocupante – Andy (somente para os amigos) disse – ele é o garoto mais famoso do mundo magico, mas ninguém sabe realmente como e onde ele estava vivendo.

\- Dumbledore vive dando desculpas, mas ele deveria estar com a minha família – Augusta (não ouse me dar um apelido) falou rigidamente – embora fosse só o meu neto e eu.

\- Como assim Augusta? – Marc perguntou.

\- Minha nora era madrinha dele, assim como a mãe dele era madrinha do Neville.

\- Ah, eu me lembro da explicação de padrinho e madrinhas mágicos – Helen se lembrava muito bem da conversa – ainda não agradeci o suficiente vocês terem assumido esse papel, além do de tutora delas.

\- Não é necessário agradecer, elas são uns amores e muito mais fácil lidar com elas do que com a Nyphadora – Andy suspirou – mas voltando ao assunto o padrinho dele é meu primo, Sirius, mas ele foi preso por ter entregado a localização dos pais de Harry para aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado.

\- Mas de qualquer jeito seria bom verificar corretamente, que tal irmos ao banco amanhã? Seria bom se o Ted também fosse para ajudar nas legalidades – Marc falou – Gringotes me parece muito mais confiável que o ministério.

\- É claro que é – Augusta deu uma de suas risadas secas – com eles só há duas regras máximas: seja educado e faça o dinheiro render; se você é bom nessas regras não tem o que temer, embora eu odiaria fazer de um goblin um inimigo.

Então eles combinaram, iriam ao banco e depois disso Helen iria para a clinica e Marc levaria as crianças para passear...eles tinham organizado a agenda para que pudessem ficar o máximo de tempo possível com as crianças, afinal elas iriam para um internato e não os veriam por um bom tempo.


	8. Expresso Hogwarts - I

Para Hermione foi como um abrir de olhos...ela nunca tinha conhecido um Harry tão astuto e desconfiado, mas foram as palavras da Tisí que a deixaram na borda.

"E se ele foi constantemente enfeitiçado ou envenenado com poções? Isso explicaria o comportamento imprudente, a fé cega e sua capacidade de se meter em tudo...esse garoto que conhecemos não é o mesmo de suas memórias".

E ela tinha que concordar...eles passaram um mês juntos, seus pais e tutoras inquirindo discretamente sobre a situação de vida de Harry no mundo magico para melhor tomar providencias para protege-lo, então tudo que restava, além de aulas intensivas de etiqueta para Harry e uma no sessão excruciante de compras para supri-lo com o que precisava, na opinião das três tiranas.

Então foi uma hora mais cedo, as 10:00, do dia 1º de setembro que Hermione, Tisífone, Neville e Harry atravessaram a barreira da plataforma 9 ¾ para a plataforma magica (com Harry reclamando, muito pouco, que achava estranho Hagrid não ter lhe informado como acessa-la)... os quatro encontraram uma cabine e voltaram para a plataforma; eles não sabiam que os Grangers ficariam do outro lado vigiando para ver se algum bruxo seria muito obvio, já que Andy achava que não informar como entrar na plataforma ao Harry, foi armado, eles não sabiam que tanto Andy (Ted estava trabalhando e sua filha estava no treinamento, então não pode se despedir de seus novos priminhos favoritos), quanto Augusta estavam em guarda para qualquer perigo, embora parecesse que as duas mulheres só estavam ali para deixar as crianças no trem, como qualquer outra família normal.

\- Lembrem-se da etiqueta adequada, não quero ouvir que vocês se comportaram de maneira impropria – Augusta falou com seu tom severo de sempre...ela estava orgulhosa, seu neto não parecia mais tão nervoso e inepto, suas protegidas eram um bom exemplo do que damas bem educadas e fortes deveriam ser e seu novo protegido Harry Potter, ainda tinha algum caminho para fazer, mas tinha grande potencial.

\- Fiquem atentos e não façam inimigos desnecessários – Andy falou e os abraçou mais uma vez, ela tinha esquecido o quão dolorosas eram essas despedidas.

Augusta e Andy observaram o trem ir com sorrisos suaves e discretos em seus rostos...elas podiam ver os olhares das famílias antigas as fuzilando, mas já tinham se acostumado, afinal elas eram as regentes das casas Corvinal e Sonserina e tal poder chamava a atenção.

Elas atravessaram a barreira e se encontraram com os Grangers.

\- Então algo suspeito? – Augusta falou.

\- Sim, uma família de ruivos, totalmente improprio e escandalosos, praticamente berrando na estação sobre trouxas e Hogwarts – Helen falou com um pouco de nojo.

\- Weasleys – Andy falou...não é que ela não gostava da família, ela só não gostava da fé cega deles em Dumbledore.

-Bem isso confirma as nossas teorias não é? – Augusta cuspiu com raiva...a fé de seu filho e nora em Dumbledore os colocara em uma cama em St. Mungo's.

\- Não confirma, mas é altamente suspeito – Marc falou – bem independente disso quando chegar a hora...

Os quatro adultos sorriram maliciosamente antes de cada um sair para seus compromissos...o mundo mágico não saberia o que os atingiu quando o grupo de adultos responsáveis irritados pelo descaso com seus protegidos.

...

A viagem de trem começou sem problemas, Hermione resolveu dar privacidade para si e para os amigos, sabendo que a fama de Harry atrairia pessoas indesejadas, embora talvez a personalidade de Harry (mantida originalmente, o que aumentou a suspeita que a senhora Weasley possa ter feito algo ao encontrar Harry pela primeira vez, a pergunta que ficava era: a mando de quem?).

\- Bem...vou me trocar e dar uma volta para ver se encontro o carrinho de lanches, vocês querem alguma coisa? – Tisí se levantou e pegou uma pequena bolsa com seu uniforme para se trocar e uma pequena bolsa de moedas para comprar uns lanches.

\- Você sabe do gostamos, então...- Neville falou rindo...ele gostou muito de suas duas melhores amigas e podia ver o Harry se tornando seu melhor amigo; sua vida realmente mudou quando ele conheceu as irmãs Granger.

\- Sim, vou trazer feijõezinhos de todos os sabores para você – Tisí mostrou a língua e abriu a porta rapidamente rindo da indignação de Neville, que odiava os feijõezinhos, mas um certo ruivo estava parado na porta, pronto para abri-la.

POV Tisífone

\- Sim vou trazer feijõezinhos de todo os sabores para você – mostrei a língua para Neville e todo mundo riu...abri a porta e senti meu bom humor esvair...entre todas as pessoas que vi nas memorias de Hermione enquanto estava no submundo, ele foi uma das que menos gostei...acho que o feitiço de privacidade se esvaiu rápido e nós nem notamos – em que posso ajuda-lo?

O ruivo olhou em volta da cabine...nos literalmente nos espalhamos por ela e embora pudesse caber seis pessoas, nós quatro cuidamos para que não houvesse mais espaço...vi quando seus olhos pararam em Harry com duvida, ele pediu a Andy uma maneira de esconder sua cicatriz, mas foi Ted e o pai que ajudaram, depois de uma poção de crescimento capilar, eles levaram tanto Harry quanto Neville para algum lugar (salão de belezas para homem, embora eles não confirmem nada) e ambos os garotos voltaram com cortes de cabelo estilosos, que os deixaram muito diferentes do que antes. É claro que a mãe e Andy nos levaram e a Augusta a um spa, eu tinha esquecido o quão bom os tratamentos cosméticos mortais ficaram com o passar dos anos...seu eu fosse mais velha...joguei meu cachos vermelhos para as costas e olhei novamente para o ruivo e repeti a pergunta.

\- E que o resto do trem está cheio, posso me sentar com vocês? – ele fingiu timidez e sua atuação foi horrível.

\- Não – respondi curta e grossa.

\- Por que não? Ainda tem espaço – ele tentou passar por mim e entrar na cabine, mas Harry e Neville se levantaram rapidamente e me puxaram para trás, entrando na frente do ruivo grosso.

\- Ela já disse que não – Harry disse friamente – embora mesmo se ela não tivesse dito, nós não teríamos deixado. Você é rude e mentiroso, estamos viajando a mais de uma hora, não tem como você ter ficado sem lugar esse tempo todo.

\- E que...bem...- o ruivo disse...queria poder lembrar o nome dele, mas azar o dele.

\- Já deixamos claro, está cheio, procure outro lugar – o ruivo olhou novamente para Harry e Neville e depois para Hermione e para mim, antes de sair com raiva...Harry fechou a porta com raiva – mais um querendo ser amigo de Harry Potter, o que acham?

\- Provavelmente – levantei-me novamente – agora deixe-me ir fazer o que ia fazer e buscar alguma comida.

Antes que pudessem dizer mais alguma coisa, sai da cabine e me dirigi ao banheiro feminino para me trocar...saia colegial cinza, camisa branca, colete cinza e sapatilhas pretas...as vestes coloco depois...prendi meu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo alto e bem preso. Sim agora estava na hora de ir atrás de algum chocolate.


	9. Expresso Hogwarts - II

Tisífone encolheu a bolsa com suas coisas e colocou no bolso escondido da saia e foi atrás do carrinho de lanches.

\- _**Hei Sal...que pessoas interessantes você acha que terei a chance de atormentar...ops conhecer hoje**_ – ela sibilou para o anel...a cobra levantou a cabeça e sibilou de volta.

\- _**Tome cuidado, as coisas no mundo mágico estão diferentes de antes, eu sugiro cautela, mestra**_.

\- _**Ok, estraga prazeres**_ – ela resolveu ficar quieta.

Ela andou de vagão em vagão olhando as cabines para ver os tipos de pessoas que encontraria, enquanto procurava o carrinho de doces...ainda era um pouco estranho estar tão livre para agir no mundo mortal, mesmo que mágico e mesmo sendo uma criança, mas era divertido de certa forma. Ela passou por varias cabines de pessoas animadas e simpáticas jogando diversos jogos, trouxas e mágicos ou simplesmente tendo conversas animadas...ela passou por diversas cabines de pessoas que tinham conversas aparentemente acadêmicas e trocavam livros...por fim ela chegou a uma parte do trem com pessoas desconfiadas, onde tinham muitos feitiços de privacidade nas portas impedindo ela de ver completamente dentro da cabine.

\- Bem acho que o carrinho já deve estar perto do pessoal – Tisí murmurou para si mesma e se virou rapidamente para voltar para sua cabine, quando ela esbarrou com tudo em alguém o derrubando no chão – ai!

\- Me desculpe – o garoto a sua frente se levantou e a ajudou a levantar – oh você é um primeiro ano também. Sou Theodore Nott e esse é meu amigo Draco Malfoy.

\- Prazer sou Tisífone Granger – ela falou educadamente.

\- Granger? Esse não é um nome mágico – Draco falou com desdém, embora Theodore tenha arregalado os olhos e ficado um pouco pálido.

\- Que coisa não é? Se me derem licença eu tenho um carrinho de doces para procurar – Tisífone saiu rindo ao ouvir Draco ser repreendido por Theodore quando falou sobre sangue-ruins infestando o trem...ah, ela realmente iria se divertir nessa vida.

...

Depois disso a viagem foi tranquila...feitiços de privacidade eram muito uteis, na opinião de Tisí e Hermione e ninguém mais incomodou e o chocolate e outros doces mantiveram a todos felizes durante a longa viagem...o bom de estarem em quatro pessoas era que não tinha espaço para um certo ruivo se esgueirar, embora tenha tentado.

A visão do castelo era incrível e emocionou tanto Tisí quanto Hermione. Tisí achou que era incrível que o seu filho (mesmo que adotivo) tenha conseguido arrumar amigos e tenha construído uma escola, o que a deixou muito orgulhosa...já para Hermione era uma incrível sensação de nostalgia, mas também de novidade, era como se ela estivesse a ponto de conhecer algo maravilhoso pela primeira vez, de novo.

Quando o barco atracou, Harry e Neville desceram e ajudaram Tisí e Hermione, respectivamente a saírem do barco da maneira que tia Andy e Vó Augusta ensinaram sob o olhar atento de Helen Granger, afinal não se podia descuidar da etiqueta.

A porta que se abriu os levou a uma antecâmara esperando para serem classificados...a professora Mcgonagall deu-lhes um discurso de boas-vindas informando, o que a maioria já sabia, sobre as casas de Hogwarts e pediu que todos se arrumassem da melhor maneira possível. Ela deixou seus olhos vagarem até chegar a ao duo que lhe causou raiva durante as visitas a nascidos trouxas, embora ela tenha se espantado ao vê-las tão a vontade junto a Harry Potter e Neville Longbottom. Ela saiu da câmara sem pensar duas vezes, seria ótimo se esse ano corresse maravilhosamente bem, embora ela tivesse um pressentimento de que o ano não seria do jeito que esperava.

Os fantasmas vieram e se foram, cada um fazendo propaganda da própria casa, menos é claro o barão sangrento que olhou todos os primeiros anos como se fossem insetos facilmente esmagáveis, o que alguns estremecerem.

Quando a professora Mcgonagall voltou ela organizou os alunos em fila e os guiou para dentro do salão principal. A maioria dos alunos estava espantada com o que viam, era grandioso, a diferença é que dessa vez Hermione não falou sobre o teto encantado, não seria próprio nem bem vindo, como ela se lembrava, então ela esperou para ver como as coisas iriam.

O chapéu seletor cantou uma musica diferente do que ela se lembrava, mas um olhar para Tisí a deixou quieta, Tisí tinha visto suas memorias e também tinha notado a musica diferente...mas uma das linhas da musica chamou a atenção as fazendo sorrir uma para a outra; a linha falava de deuses e mudanças.

\- Quando eu chamar o seu nome vocês irão colocar o chapéu e ele dirá em que casa estarão – Mcgonagall falou ignorando o sussurro nada discreto de um certo ruivo a exasperando, já que ela não aguentava mais Weasleys.

\- Hannah Abbout – uma garota com longas tranças loiras saiu da fila e correu até o banquinho...o chapéu não ficou muito tempo em sua cabeça até gritar:

"_Lufa-lufa"_

A classificação foi seguindo e cada novo aluno selecionado era recebido por seus novos colegas com entusiasmo...até que Harry foi chamado.

\- Harry Potter – o salão ficou em silencio e Harry andou calmamente até a frente do salão tentando ignorar os olhares e sussurros...pelo canto de olho ele viu o diretor o olhar com obvio interesse e se irritou, esse era o homem que o condenou ao inferno.

O chapéu levou seu tempo e mesmo todos esperando um lugar a escolha dele deixou o salão em silencio, os únicos que podiam ser ouvidos eram seus amigos aplaudindo de seus lugares na fila de alunos esperando serem classificados.

"_Sonserina"_

Ele tirou o chapéu e calmamente andou até a mesa da Sonserina...ele ignorou os olhares novamente e se sentou, pelo menos ele sabia que não estaria sozinho aqui.

\- Hermione Granger-Corvinal – Hermione andou com calma até o banquinho, ela não parecia nem um pouco afobada como da primeira vez, ela ignorou os sussurros e olhares e esperou, mesmo que dessa vez não houvesse duvida de onde estaria.

"_Corvinal"_

Ela se levantou e foi em direção a mesa azul e bronze...ela viu os olhares de interesse de seus novos colegas de casa e sabia o porque, em todas as propriedades da casa Corvinal, que não eram muitas, apenas três, em que ela esteve, ela achou inúmeros livros raros e antigos em bibliotecas extensas. Ela suspirou e ignorou, não valia a pena pensar nisso agora, então resolveu prestar atenção a classificação que continuava.

\- Neville Longbottom – Neville andou com confiança até a frente do salão...ele não sentia medo mais, ele sabia que tinha valor, então ele seguiu de cabeça erguida, mesmo ouvindo alguns sussurros dele ser quase um aborto...o chapéu foi colocado em sua cabeça e ele ouviu o que o chapéu tinha para falar e embora o chapéu achasse que ele seria bom na Lufa-lufa, não seria a casa ideal...a casa escolhida o espantou, mas ele sabia o quão corajoso ele podia ser.

"_Grinfinória"_

Aplausos foram dados e ele foi em direção a mesa vermelha e dourada, onde se sentou ao lado de um garoto negro simpático chamado Dean Thomas. A classificação continuou e os últimos nomes chamaram a atenção.

\- Ronald Weasley – o garoto ruivo que chateou Tisí andou arrogantemente até o banquinho e se sentou...ele achava que não tinha com o que se preocupar, afinal todos os Weasleys iam sempre para o mesmo lugar.

O chapéu seletor olhou a mente do garoto e suspirou, mais um caso difícil...o garoto podia ser um Weasley, mas ele não era corajoso o bastante para Grinfinória, astuto o bastante para a Sonserina, inteligente para Corvinal ou leal o suficiente para Lufa-lufa. Então a escolha era difícil...pareceram horas antes que o chapéu gritasse a casa escolhida.

"_Lufa-lufa"_

O salão estava em silencio, esse era o primeiro Weasley que não fora classificado na Grinfinória...a professora Mcgonagall não sabia o que fazer e um olhar para o diretor não ajudou a tomar uma decisão.

\- Senhor Weasley, vá para a sua mesa, por favor – a professora disse com autoridade.

\- NÃO – ele gritou – NÃO EU SOU UM GRINFINÓRIO, NÃO UM LUFO IDIOTA.

O salão estava perplexo em silencio absoluto, ninguém sabia o que fazer, foi preciso que os três Weasleys que estavam na escola e pegaram o irmão e o arrastaram para a mesa da Lufa-lufa onde muito espaço foi dado para eles, ao que parecia ninguém queria estar perto de Ronald Weasley.

A professora Mcgonagall pigarreou alto querendo continuar a classificação.

\- Tisífone Granger-Sonserina – Tisí sorriu para as pessoas que suspiraram ao ouvirem seu nome...ela viu pelo canto de olho, olhares de repulsa, medo e curiosidade, mas endurecendo a espinha ela caminhou até a frente e se sentou...foram meros segundos antes do chapéu gritar:

"Sonserina"

Tisí olhou para o amigo na mesa da Grinfinória que aplaudia...Nev era apenas leal e corajoso na medida certa...ela viu sua irmã aplaudir com graça, afinal não seria nem um pouco Lady agir como um plebeu e por fim Tisí olhou para a mesa da Sonserina, onde Harry aplaudia e a olhava com um grande sorriso no rosto.

As palavras do chapéu ecoaram em seus ouvidos...a voz nem um pouco parecida com a do chapéu que ela ouviu no começo...a voz muito parecida com um certo deus que adorava se meter em tudo e ver o caos acontecer.

"_Divirta-se meu pequeno Lírio-aranha"_


	10. Primeiras impressões - I

Hermione estava vivendo um sonho...ela não podia acreditar que estava na sala comunal da Corvinal e por um instante ela se arrependeu de não ter aceitado a sugestão do chapéu em sua outra vida e ido para lá.

A sala comunal da Corvinal era localizada em uma das torres menores, com entrada guardada por uma gárgula que lhes dava charadas...a sala em si era redonda com dois andares, todas as paredes eram cobertas com estantes e as grandes janelas deixava tudo mais claro. As grandes poltronas e sofás espelhadas pela sala, em volta de uma grande lareira, deixavam a sala perfeita para ler e ler sem parar.

\- Muito bem primeiros anos eu sou Linea Smellton, monitora do sétimo ano – uma monitora reuniu os primeiros anos e mostrou o crachá em suas vestes – se tiverem algum problema procure qualquer um dos monitores, mas deem preferencia aos da nossa casa. Eis as regras: a sala comunal é livre para todos aqueles que passarem pelo Fergus...

\- Quem é Fergus? – Hermione olhou para o seu lado e uma menina pequena e de jeito tímida perguntou.

\- É a gárgula na porta. Os dormitórios dos meninos são a direita e os das meninas a esquerda, os quartos são duplos, então escolham agora e muito bem seu companheiro de quarto, depois que escolherem os seus nomes aparecerão ao lado da porta. O horário de dormir para os primeiros e segundos anos é 20:30, menos em dia de aula de astronomia – ela ouviu alguns gemidos mas não ligou – é para o bem de vocês, a partir do terceiro ano estarão livres para dormir no horário que quiserem. Ah! Os livros aqui são de propriedade de todos e vocês são livres para contribuir para a biblioteca privada da Corvinal, então bem vindos a nossa casa e boa noite.

A monitora deixou os primeiros anos olhando uns para os outros e saiu...Hermione olhou para o lado e viu que todas as garotas já estavam com alguém, o grupo do ano dela estava em um numero impar...mas ela não ligou, ela ficaria com o quarto só para si, então ela se aproximou das meninas.

\- Hei, eu sou Hermione Granger-Corvinal, é um prazer conhece-las – ela estendeu a mão e guardou suas inseguranças da outra vida bem no fundo da mente...essa era uma nova chance e ela faria diferente.

...

Neville chegou à torre da Grinfinória e suspirou feliz...ele tinha conseguido fazer amizade com os outros garotos do seu ano da Grinfinória, tinha amigos em outras casas e o melhor de tudo, tinha sua própria varinha (ele amava seu pai, mas aquela varinha não era para ele).

A sala comunal da Grinfinória era incrível...ela ficava em uma das torres e era decorada em vermelha com detalhes dourados, os moveis em marrom escuro por toda sala dava um ar aconchegante e agradável a todo o lugar...era isso que ele esperava a vida inteira, um lugar para ele, um lugar em que ele realmente poderia pertencer.

\- Anda logo Neville – Seamus gritou por ele e correu em direção as escadas para o dormitório masculino do primeiro ano.

Eles eram em quatro, contando com ele...Seamus era um irlandês barulhento e simpático, Dean Thomas um nascido trouxa calmo e amigável e ao que parecia já era o melhor amigo de Seamus e tinha Eric Cambridge, um garoto um tanto quanto quieto e sombrio, mas ainda sim simpático e Neville se sentiu feliz, desde que sua vó foi feita tutora de Tisí Granger-Sonserina, o mundo dele tinha se expandido maravilhosamente bem e ele aprendeu que não precisava da opinião dos outros para crescer um homem que seus pais se orgulhariam.

\- Eu vi você com Harry Potter, Tisífone Granger-Sonserina e Hermione Granger-Corvinal, você já as conhecia Neville? – Dean perguntou assim que todos os garotos se sentaram em suas respectivas camas.

\- Sim, somos amigos há muito tempo – Nev respondeu sem dar muitos detalhes – minha vó conhece a família delas.

\- Você quer dizer as famílias não é? – Seamus falou enquanto pegava um baralho de snap explosivo.

\- Não, elas são irmãs – Nev disse.

\- Gêmeas? Elas não se parecem – Eric comentou largando o livro que estava lendo e entrando na conversa.

\- Não, Hermione é a mais velha, elas têm menos de um ano de diferença, por isso estão no mesmo ano – Neville se sentou ao lado de Seamus e Dean – agora vem Eric, vamos jogar uma partida de snap explosivo e nos conhecermos melhor.

\- Eu estou lendo – Eric olhou para o livro e depois para os garotos – bem eu posso ler mais depois.

\- Bem eu posso ler mais depois – Eric sorriu e se sentou com os garotos.

Os quatro começaram a jogar pensando que esse era o começo de uma grande amizade.

...

Tisífone e Harry andaram no final da fila de primeiros anos, era mais fácil observar seus novos colegas dessa maneira...os dois observaram seus arredores enquanto eram guiados para oque pareciam ser as masmorras.

A sala comunal da Sonserina era todo em mármore negra e decorações em tons de verde...tinha três grandes lareiras e inúmeros sofás e poltronas negras de aparecia cara e elegante...mesas em madeira escura dispersadas pela sala comunal, para estudo e cobras, parecia ter cobras para todos os lados.

\- Boa noite a todos, sou Amélia Dietrich, monitora chefe da Sonserina e estou aqui para dar algumas orientações básicas, antes do professor Snape chegar – ela olhou para todos os primeiros anos, seus olhos parando em Harry Potter e Tisífone Granger-Sonserina – qualquer briga entre vocês fica aqui dentro, não é permitido mostrar uma frente desunida lá fora, para as outras casas somos uma frente unida.


	11. Primeiras impressões - II

POV Tisí

\- Boa noite a todos, sou Amélia Dietrich, monitora chefe da Sonserina e estou aqui para dar algumas orientações básicas, antes do professor Snape chegar – ela olhou para todos os primeiros anos, seus olhos parando em Harry Potter e em mim – qualquer briga entre vocês fica aqui dentro, não é permitido mostrar uma frente desunida lá fora, para as outras casas somos uma frente unida. Os quartos na Sonserina são duplos, ou seja, escolham muito bem com quem dividirão o quarto, por que serão seus colegas de quarto durante sete anos.

Observei as crianças a minha volta, ou melhor, tentei, ser regredida a infância não fez muito bem a minha psique, ignorei os olhares que estava recebendo e os insultos sendo murmurados aminha volta...quando vi Harry indo em direção a um outro primeiro ano que insultava tanto a ele quanto a mim, segurei seu braço e sussurrei.

\- Não é hora Harry – o vi respirar fundo e voltar para sua mascara estoica de sempre – não os dê poder.

Foi bem a tempo, pois uma porta escondida se abriu e um homem, que pelas memorias de Hermione, reconheci como Severus Snape, entrou com suas vestes negras ondulando...quase ri, afinal eu conhecia um outro homem muito dramático que sempre fazia suas vestes tradicionais ondularem quando andava.

\- Eu sou Severus Snape, professor de poções e chefe da casa Sonserina - ele falou com uma voz surpreendentemente suave, que prendeu a atenção de todos como se fosse encantada – não tolero comportamento improprio bárbaro na Sonserina, somos a casa da ambição e da astucia, então haja como tal. Como a monitora chefe já deve ter dito, a principal regra da casa, então não voltarei a repeti-la, embora deixo a todos avisados que quebra-la trará consequências horríveis aos infratores, todos compreenderam?

Ele deixou seus olhos vagarem em cada criança, mas foi somente quando parou no Harry que vi o ínfimo vacilo em sua mascara, era algo a pensar posteriormente, afinal ele era poderoso e poderia ser de grande ajuda.

\- Continuando, os dormitórios masculinos são a esquerda, os femininos a direita, e...- ele olhou para mim e não deixei emoção nenhuma transparecer, vivi por milênios e já enfrentei deuses mais intimidantes que ele, posso ter fisicamente onze anos, mas sei que sou mais forte que ele jamais sonhará em ser...senti ele tentando entrar em minha mente e fortaleci meus escudos...somente seus olhos demonstraram surpresa e eu só vi por que sabia onde procurar – como a monitora deve já ter informado é um quarto duplo, escolha bem seu parceiro, pois não há mudanças posteriores.

Ele foi cortado por uma voz estridente.

\- Ótimo não é como se eu quisesse a sangue ruim no meu quarto e duvido que os garotos queiram o traidor de sangue no quarto deles eu quero a Millie comigo, não é como se sobrasse alguém para ela mesmo – vi a garota Parkinson falar olhando para mim com ódio (eu reconheceria aquele nariz feio em qualquer lugar, afinal eu tinha amaldiçoado a linhagem com ele) ao lado dela, parecendo um tanto quanto envergonhada pela atenção que estava recebendo, uma garota bem grande para a idade dela corava e tentava não encarar ninguém...o professor Snape ia falar algo mas vi ali a chance de estabelecer meu domínio, afinal não sou nada além de possessiva com o que é meu.

\- Com licença professor, eu poderia responder a essa fala totalmente ignorante e má educada? – ele acenou em concordância e notei que além dos primeiros anos, outros alunos de outros anos nos observavam...me virei para Parkinson – você é uma Parkinson, certo? Eu reconheceria esse nariz em qualquer lugar, você sabia que foi a mãe de Salazar Sonserina que amaldiçoou a linhagem de sua família? – vi seu rosto ficar vermelho e continuei...algumas pessoas riram – Eu se fosse você, Parkinson, lembraria do meu lugar, embora eu não sou você, eu sou muito mais – levantei minha mão e sibilei para o pequeno Sal, a cobra do meu anel (ainda lembro da birra de Salazar quando nomeei a cobra do anel depois dele) me virei para a sala comunal e deixei meu poder permear o lugar enquanto falava...algumas pessoas estremeceram e sorri – eu Sou Lady Tisífone Juliet Granger – Sonserina e não preciso de um quarto próprio, nem aqueles sob minha proteção.

Olhei para Harry deixando claro que explicaria depois e me virei para o professor, ignorando a garota mesquinha, que acredite ou não tentou me enfeitiçar, mas foi contida somente pelo olhar do professor taciturno...andei até uma grande pintura de uma cobra em um campo de flores e sibilei...a cobra sibilou de volta amigavelmente e deixou a passagem atrás dela a mostra.

\- Como pode ver professor – olhei a todos de maneira desdenhosa – não precisa se preocupar comigo, ficarei nos quartos de Salazar Sonserina.

...

POV Narrador

Severus Snape não podia acreditar no que estava vendo...ele estava nos quartos particulares de Salazar Sonserina...ele se permitiu relaxar um pouco e deixar seu olhar vagar na pequena sala de estar coberta de estantes com inúmeros livros que ele só sabia que existiram pelas notas de rodapé em livros que leu ao longo dos anos.

\- Por aqui professor – ele seguiu sua aluna por um corredor, enquanto ela mostrava o lugar a ele...eles passaram por uma suíte opulenta, um laboratório de poções com ingredientes (inacreditavelmente) em excelente estado, que Tisífone explicou estarem sob um feitiço de conservação que o próprio Sonserina criou...Severus sentia as mãos coçarem de vontade de analisar tudo que estava vendo...eles passaram por dois quartos extras e uma sala de duelos privada – darei autorização a Megg para deixa-lo entrar para ler os livros e usar o laboratório se quiser professor, embora devo lhe informar que qualquer tentativa de levar qualquer um dos livros ou alguma outra propriedade daqui sem a minha autorização, não serão boas para o senhor.

\- Está me ameaçando senhorita? – Severus perguntou com frieza.

\- Estou informando, nem o senhor, nem a escola são donos do que está aqui, pois como tenho certeza que sabe, os quartos particulares dos fundadores nunca foram legados a escola, eles só podem ser acessados por herdeiros aprovados, logo tudo que está aqui é meu – ela olhou para o professor e o sentiu sondar suas defesas mentais novamente – e devo dizer senhor, que até que aprenda que entrar na mente de outras pessoas sem autorização não é um comportamento adequado, deverei vetar qualquer livro aqui de você.

\- Mas você não pode...

\- Posso e faço – Tisífone sorriu de uma maneira um tanto quanto maníaca e por um instante o temível professor Snape sentiu um calafrio subir sua espinha...o sorriso maníaco se foi e ela sorriu novamente dessa vez o mais doce e inocente possível – que tal voltarmos ao salão comunal, não podemos deixa-los pensar que o senhor me matou, não é?

Ele observou a aluna se dirigir a porta em que entraram e uma força (provavelmente a magica dela) o empurrar para segui-la...ele não sabia o que fazer com ela e não tinha muita certeza se informaria ao Albus o que aconteceu.

...

Harry Potter olhou para o dossel verde de sua cama extremamente macia e suspirou...ele ouviu seu colega de quarto Theo Nott (não me chame de Theodore, por favor) andar pelo quarto arrumando suas coisas com o mesmo cuidado que ele mesmo teve ao guardar suas próprias coisas. Theo tinha se aproximado depois que Tisí tinha ido para o quarto escondido pela cobra do retrato...ele sabia que ela tinha notado que ele conseguia entender quando ela falou com a cobra no anel.

Ele notou que Theo era quieto e agradável, contanto que fosse educado e agradável com ele, então Harry estava bem com seu novo colega de quarto...ele sabia, por causa de suas lições que poderia causar alvoroço sua escolha de casa, mas ainda se lembrava da tia Andy falando que uma casa não ditava quem ele era e que ela mesma, uma Sonserina, tinha casado com um lufano nascido-trouxa. Ele suspirou novamente e se virou tentando se acomodar para poder dormir...ele poderia pensar no que viria depois, afinal ele tinha aliados, até amigos agora e ele sabia que tudo ia mudar.


	12. Primeiras impressões - III

Em Londres, em um bairro elegante da classe media alta, mais precisamente na casa da família Granger, uma reunião importante acontecia, uma reunião para decidir os próximos passos em relação a Harry James Potter.

\- Muito bem, o que faremos? – Augusta falou enquanto se servia de uma xicara de chá...ela adorava os chás que sua amiga Helen arrumava, eram sempre tão ricos e saborosos, muito melhores que as misturas mágicas que ela cresceu tomando.

\- Bem, eu sugiro contratarmos Gringotes para as disposições legais no mundo magico – Teddy falou enquanto pegava um scone – eles são discretos e implacáveis quando em nome de seus clientes.

\- Sim isso seria bom – Helen, a líder do grupo, pelo menos de maneira não oficial – eu sugiro contratar um bom detetive para investigar os Dursleys, quero toda a sujeira que puderem encontrar sobre eles – Helen sorriu de maneira maliciosa para seus amigos de conspiração – quero que eles paguem pelo que fizeram a Harry.

\- Bem será fácil fazer isso já que Harry nomeou Andy e Augusta como suas procuradoras financeiras legais e graças ao banco seu "tutor" Albus muitos nomes Dumbledore, não será informado do que está sendo feito até que estejamos pronto para reivindica-lo – Teddy sorriu, ele pode ter sido um lufa-lufa, mas não era idiota e ele sempre cuidava dos seus – mas eu sugiro assim que tivermos um plano e informações mais concretas, que entremos em contato com Amélia Bones, o que Harry viveu foi criminoso e devia ter sido averiguado a anos atrás pelo seu tutor.

\- Eu concordo – cada um deles aquiesceu em concordância sobre como eles procederiam, afinal era pelo futuro de seus filhos que eles estavam lutando e ninguém os deteria.

...

Foi mais tarde naquela mesma noite, enquanto Helen terminava de pentear seu cabelo quando notou que seu marido não estava mais lendo, ele estava olhando para ela com um olhar perdido...ela sabia que ele queria lhe perguntar algo e sabia quase com cem por cento de certeza o que era, então ela esperou ele estar pronto para falar.

\- Amor? – Marc começou.

\- Sim querido?

\- Eu quero adotar Harry – ele olhava a mulher que o olhava de volta com olhos sérios – eu sei que no mundo magico ele ainda seria Harry Potter, mas aqui, em nosso mundo eu o quero protegido daqueles porcos dos Dursleys e eu já...

\- Já o considera seu filho, não é? – Helen sorriu para o rosto espantado do marido...quando ele aprenderia que ela sempre sabia de tudo sobre aqueles que amava? Ela se levantou do banquinho da penteadeira e se deitou ao lado do marido – eu concordo amor, acho até que as meninas já o veem como um irmãozinho, mas conversaremos mais depois, ok?

Se ajeitando na cama ambos adormeceram pensando em planos futuros, desde atividades em família até planos de contingência, caso as coisas na Inglaterra se complicassem.

...

Hermione Granger acordou maravilhosamente bem...se ela soubesse o quão bom era dividir o quarto com outras alunas mais preocupadas em ler do que em encantos de cabelo, ela teria ido para a Corvinal em sua ultima vida. É claro que se ela quisesse ela poderia ter usado os quartos privados da Corvinal, mas por enquanto ela achou melhor não, embora achasse que em algum momento ela precisaria desses quartos.

Ela se arrumou rapidamente e desceu para ir ao salão para o café da manhã...ela podia sentir os olhares e ouvir os sussurros, mas escolheu ignora-los, principalmente quando chegou a base da escada e encontrou Neville conversando animadamente com alguém e provavelmente esperando ela e os outros.

\- Hei Nev, bom dia! – ela o abraçou e se virou para o garoto com ele...o menino tinha cabelos negros confusos e olhos castanhos suaves, em seus braços um grosso livro – olá eu sou Hermione Granger-Corvinal, prazer em conhece-lo, esse é _Hogwarts uma historia_?

Ela estendeu a mão que o garoto pegou com um pouco de relutância, ele tinha sido zoado por gostar do livro e por falar de fatos ali contidos, então estava com um pouco de medo de responder...foi uma cotovelada de Neville que o tirou de seu torpor.

\- Oi, prazer em conhece-la também, sou Eric Cambridge e sim é Hogwarts uma historia – ele olhou para Nev, seu novo amigo que sorria tentando encoraja-lo a falar mais – esse é meu livro favorito.

Ele esperou a zombaria, mas ela sorria para ele.

\- É meu livro favorito também você já...-eles começaram a falar sobre o livro e Nev resolver vigiar a entrada das masmorras pelos seus outros amigos.

Ele não teve que esperar muito tempo, da entrada das masmorras Tisí e Harry andavam calmamente, lado a lado, ignorando os olhares e os sussurros a volta deles.

\- Hei Harry, Tisí, bom dia – Neville exclamou feliz em ver os amigos.

\- Nev, bom dia, como foi na toca dos leões? – Harry perguntou com humor que reservava para aqueles que realmente considerava seus amigos, eram poucos que viam o verdadeiro Harry e Neville sempre se sentia feliz em saber que era uma das poucas pessoas que tinha sua lealdade, confiança e amizade.

\- Muito engraçado Harry e como foi no covil das cobras? – ele perguntou.

\- Muito bem levando-se em consideração os possíveis cenários que imaginamos antes das aulas começarem – Tisí disse antes de olhar para a única pessoa que não conhecia – e quem é ele Nev?

\- Esse é um novo amigo, Eric Cambridge – Nev se virou para o colega de quarto – Eric, esses são Tisí Granger-Sonserina e Harry Potter. Agora que as apresentações foram feitas, podemos ir comer? Vocês demoraram uma eternidade.

\- Não me culpe cara, culpe ela – Harry riu da indignação do amigo.

\- Hei! – Tisí exclamou – a perfeição tem que ser bem cuidada.

Ela se juntou a irmã que ria e jogou os cachos ruivos para trás, sabendo que os meninos as seguiriam.


	13. Halloween - parte I

O dia seguiu relativamente calmo...não houve nenhuma entrega de vassoura para Harry, o que Hermione achou ótimo já que achava que o jogo era perigoso e regras deveriam ser seguidas (alunos do primeiro ano não podiam ter vassouras próprias, nem jogar quadribol), mas Hermione não iria baixar a guarda, foi necessário que Tisi trouxesse sua arma secreta para acalma-la, as deliciosas trufas de cereja que ela ainda queria saber como ela as conseguia...sua tensão se esvaiu na primeira mordida da delicia adocicada e o resto de seu dia foi mais tranquilo, ela sabia que Harry estava a salvo ao lado de Tisi, então ela se concentrou em como lidar com seu professor de defesa possuído.

...

Tisífone estava curiosa, ela sabia o que era a pedra filosofal das memorias de Hermione e sabia que o professor chato que fingia ser gago estava possuído por um fragmento de alma. Ela sabia depois de passar muito tempo no submundo que almas fragmentadas não podiam ser julgadas até estarem completas, então uma das missões designadas a irmã e ela era, além de manter Harry Potter a salvo (as Moiras tinham certeza de que ele era de vital importância para o mundo magico britânico e a magia em geral), só que algumas pessoas estavam interferindo demais (ela amaldiçoava a existência do livre arbítrio).

Então saber onde estava a pedra abria um leque de possibilidades interessantes, embora com seu corpo de uma bruxa de onze anos a deixava um pouco impotente a bruxas e magos mais velhos, embora nenhum deles possua a astucia de uma deusa da vingança e um jovem amigo que parecia saber tomar somente boas decisões...ela tinha planos para fazer.

Outro ponto que a incomodava bastante era sobre contar ou não a verdade ao Harry, afinal ele se tornou praticamente da família e merecia saber a verdade...ela lembrou a irmã de ficar longe de Ron Weasley durante a aula de feitiços, afinal, mesmo sendo sua segunda vida, palavras podem machucar bastante, mesmo que ele não seja mais amigo dela.

Naquele dia elas não teriam aulas juntas e depois de um almoço tranquilo na Lufa-lufa, Tisí esperava que não houvesse uma repetição do Halloween das memorias da Hermione...ela sempre tinha achado trolls um tanto quanto nojentos e não queria ter que lidar com um. Na hora do jantar ela se sentou na mesa da casa dela, era regra que nas grandes festas cada aluno tinha que estar na mesa de sua própria casa. Ela estava ansiosa pelo banquete, já que amava doces, mas também estava preocupada, ela ainda não tinha visto Hermione.

\- Oque foi Tisí? – Harry sussurrou para ela sem desviar os olhos do resto do salão.

\- Hermione, eu ainda não a vi e estou ficando preocupada - Tisí viu quando o professor se levantou e deu inicio ao banquete...ela então tirou um pergaminho do bolso e pegando uma caneta trouxa (penas faziam tanta bagunça, então ela e os amigos somente usavam penas nas tarefas oficias e nas aulas de Snape – os outros não ligaram) e escreveu uma pequena mensagem, usou o gemino para copia-lo e um pequeno encanto de animação fez com que os bilhetes se transformassem em borboletas e voassem em direção aos seus destinatários.

Ela viu quando um flutuou na frente de Neville que pegou e a borboleta se desdobrou...ele leu a mensagem e se virou para a amiga acenando negativamente...ele observou a outra borboleta voar até uma encantada Padma Patil que leu o bilhete e se virou para Tisí acenando negativamente.

Tisífone então ia se levantar e ir até um dos monitores quando a porta do grande salão se abriu e ela viu o professor Quirrel entrar, tremulo de medo.

\- TROLL NAS MASMORRAS – ele gritou – eu só queria avisar.

O professor Quirrel caiu no que parecia ser um desmaio e o salão acabou em caos.

...

Mais cedo naquele dia

\- Sim Tisí eu ficarei longe de Weasley – Hermione falou pela centésima vez naquele almoço...ela não cometeria o mesmo erro da outra vez, não mesmo, ela era diferente, ela sabia mais.

O dia parecia passar relativamente tranquilo...Hermione ainda não sabia o que fazer com o professor Quirrel e os argumentos de Tisí sobre contar ao Harry a verdade, a preocupava, afinal ele não era o mesmo que ela conheceu e amou...tudo poderia ir por agua a baixo e todo o conhecimento que ela tinha ser invalidado e ela estaria as cegas. Foi na aula de feitiços que ela notou que certas coisas eram inevitáveis quando se estressou com o pobre desempenho de Ron Weasley com o feitiço de levitação.

Ela não o tinha visto se acomodar ao lado dela no inicio da aula, se não teria mudado de lugar, então observa-lo pela segunda vez tentar arrancar o olho de alguém com sua varinha a irritou tanto quanto a primeira vez.

\- Pare, assim você irá arrancar o olho de alguém – ela exclamou um pouco alto, mas ainda assim o professor não notou.

\- Se você sabe tanto porque não faz então – ele falou com um bufo de raiva.

"_Vingardium Leviosa"_

Assim como da primeira vez, mesmo sabendo que podia executar esse feitiço perfeitamente, ela sentiu uma satisfação enorme, por que ela fez antes de qualquer um.

\- Muito bem senhorita Granger-Corvinal, dez pontos para a Corvinal – Hermione ouviu a voz do professor Flitwick e se sentiu gelar, mas rapidamente se acalmou, talvez algumas coisas só tivessem que acontecer...ela respirou fundo e tentou ignorar as reclamações e insultos do garoto ao lado, afinal ele era só um garoto ciumento.

No fim da aula o professor lhe deu os parabéns novamente, cheio de orgulho por uma de seus corvos, então Hermione saiu apressada por ultimo...ela não notou o garoto esperando por ela até que foi empurrada bruscamente em direção a parede.

\- Você tinha que se mostrar não é? – Hermione olhou para cima de onde estava e viu um furioso Ron Weasley com sua varinha na mão – você é só uma sabe-tudo idiota que acha que só por que descende de uma grande casa vale alguma coisa, mas não deixará nunca de ser uma estranha, alguém que ninguém quer...você é só uma sangue-ruim!

-SENHOR WEASLEY! – o professor Filius Flitwick arrumava as coisas em sua sala antes de seguir para o jantar quando ouviu a comoção do lado de fora...ele correu para ver o que estava acontecendo e o que ele viu e ouviu o fez ver vermelho...uma descendente de sua casa, alguém que poderia reavivar o nome da grande casa Corvinal a gloria intelectual do que já fora um dia – DETENÇÃO SENHOR WEASLEY.

Ele se virou para ajudar sua aluna, Hermione Granger-Corvinal, mas ela já tinha sumido...ele perguntou aos retratos em volta e eles disseram que ela tinha corrido chorando.

\- Espero que ela esteja bem – ele murmurou enquanto escoltava um carrancudo senhor Weasley...ele olhou para a varinha dela em sua mão e a colocou em seu bolso junto com a mochila encolhida e murmurou novamente – eu realmente espero que ela esteja bem.

...

\- TROLL NAS MASMORRAS – o professor Quirrel gritou antes de desabar no chão do salão principal. Os gritos dos alunos eram ensurdecedores...todos em pânico pela criatura solta no castelo.


	14. Halloween - Final

Foram necessários vários estouros de bombinhas da varinha do diretor Dumbledore para que os alunos se acalmassem ligeiramente e olhassem para ele, assim como ele esperava.

\- Monitores quero que levem seus alunos para os dormitórios ordenadamente...- antes que ele continuasse um grito raivoso como o de uma fera pronta para o ataque soou.

\- NÃO MESMO! – Tisífone gritou e observou quando o salão inteiro a olhou embasbacado...ela viu os olhos do diretor se estreitarem ligeiramente.

\- Senhorita eu não sei que...- o diretor tentou novamente, depois de olhar brevemente para o chefe da casa Sonserina que se absteve de falar.

\- Eu não tenho ideia do que você não sabe, diretor, mas os dormitórios da Sonserina e da Lufa-lufa fica nas masmorras, logo você estará nos enviando para morte e se não percebeu minha irmã não está nesse salão – Tisí se absteve de amaldiçoar, por que já tinha gritado e sabia que receberia uma grande reprimenda de sua mãe e tutoras sobre a impropriedade de seu comportamento.

Ela viu o professor Flitwick empalidecer e se levantou de seu lugar calmamente, sabendo que Harry a seguiria (ela acenou negativamente para Neville que se manteve sentado em seu lugar na mesa da Grinfinória) e se dirigiu a mesa dos professores...os olhares ainda a incomodavam, mas ela se manteve alta e poderosa como sabia ser.

\- Senhorita eu não falarei duas vezes... – o diretor tentou novamente.

\- Que bom nem eu, mantenho-nos aqui com as portas guardas e vocês os professores tão obviamente competentes que temos – ela deixou um olhar de desdém passar por Quirrel que estava sendo acordado pela professora Sprout e pelo professor Snape que se encolheu ligeiramente ao senti-la sondando suas barreiras mentais e com um sorriso feroz acrescentou – quero minha irmã sã e salva...quero toda a escola livre da criatura que não deveria ter passado pelas proteções do castelo.

\- Quem você pensa que é? – Albus Dumbledore rosnou de raiva para o espanto de muitos no salão.

\- Posso ser uma criança, diretor, mas também posso ser seu pior pesadelo, então eu sugiro que siga minhas sugestões por que você não irá me querer atrás de você – Tisí olhou no fundo dos olhos do professor sabendo que os escudos dele eram fortes, ela nem os testou só deixou uma pequena sensação de sua magia na mente dele...ela o viu estremecer e sorriu. Se virando ela se dirigiu novamente para seu lugar e se sentou...sua casa imitou o gesto e logo todos os alunos estavam ordenadamente sentados em seus devidos lugares...os professores e o diretor ainda a olhavam com diferentes sentimentos em seus rostos, paralisados pelo seu comportamento – Ainda estão ai? Pensei que fossem competentes.

Como se algo a tirasse de seu estupor chocado, a professora Mcgonagall começou a gritar ordens e a puxar os professores do salão...ela assim como Flitwick guardaram as portas e foram atrás da criatura e da aluna perdida, eles tinham muito o que fazer, mas não foi o comportamento chocante da aluna do primeiro ano que a deixou sem palavras, mas sim algo que ela falou: "quero toda a escola livre da criatura que não deveria ter passado pelas proteções do castelo". A pergunta que permanecia em sua mente era como foi que um Troll, que são umas das criaturas mais estupidas existentes, se não a mais estupida, entrou no castelo?

...

Doeu...por algum motivo doeu tanto, se não mais que a primeira vez...sem que notasse Hermione correu...ela não lembrou que estava sem varinha...ela não lembrou que tinha uma missão...ela não lembrou que não era uma criança e sim alguém que já viveu muito e só está tentando corrigir erros para salvar o mundo.

O que ela não sabia é que sua regressão pode ter dado novos meios para evitar perder a guerra contra as trevas, mas ela, mesmo com todo o treinamento e conhecimento era uma criança e seus sentimentos poderiam ser facilmente feridos como da primeira vez.

Ela não percebeu que estava no banheiro das meninas até que um cheiro pungente a atingiu...virando-se lentamente ela notou um troll atrás dela...ela, lentamente levou a mão até o bolso em suas vestes para pegar sua varinha, não encontrando nada ela xingou mentalmente antes de engolir em seco.

\- Isso vai doer – ela lançou então um escudo, o mais forte que conhecia e o único que conseguia lançar sem varinha, esperando que por um golpe de sorte alguém notasse que ela não estava no salão...que ela precisaria de ajuda.

...

Neville Longbottom observou tudo se desenrolar como se estivesse vendo um jogo...Tisífone era incrível e ele sabia que se não fosse por Hermione e ela ele chegaria em Hogwarts muito diferente do que era. Ele olhou para os amigos que comiam e conversavam alegremente, todos despreocupados com o troll passeando pelo castelo, menos um.

\- Vá até ela Nev – Eric falou com um sorriso simpático, ele sabia o quanto o amigo se preocupava com as irmãs Granger...ele sabia que seu começo aqui poderia ter sido bem diferente se não tivesse feito amizade com o estranho grupo.

\- Mas as regras...

\- Esqueça as regras – Eric viu que alguns de seus amigos o olhavam espantados, ele realmente gostava de seguir as regras – os professores não estão aqui e se algum monitor tentar para-lo – Eric sorriu maliciosamente – fale que está indo acalmar uma amiga preocupada com a irmã.

Neville se levantou, mas não foi parado pelos monitores que simplesmente o observaram ir para a mesa da Sonserina...Harry estava sentado de um lado e ele ocupou o outro lado de Tisí, colocando sua mão em seu delicado ombro...ele a sentiu respirar fundo como se evitasse chorar...ele sabia que ela não choraria, não seria próprio, ele quase riu com o pensamento, mas se segurou, não era hora de rir, uma amiga sua, uma muito querida estava em perigo e não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer além de servir de apoio emocional. Então ele serviu uma grande fatia de bolo de chocolate e morangos e colocou na frente de Tisí que sorriu para ele um pouco tremula.

\- Obrigada.

...

Hermione sabia que com o seu núcleo parcialmente bloqueado devido a sua pouca idade, mesmo tendo treinado sob supervisão de Augusta e Andy, que ela não aguentaria muito tempo, então foi com grande alegria que ela achou bem-vinda o barulho de passos apressados e vozes nervosas que ia na direção do banheiro que estava.

Ela ainda parou para observar o estrago feito pelo troll...o banheiro estava irreconhecível, destroçado pelo seu clube e ela estava bem no meio, uma cúpula branca a rodeando enquanto troll martelava incansavelmente o escudo tentando atingi-la. Ela tentou sair do banheiro mas não conseguiu, então a única coisa que restou foi se sentar e usar a meditação para que suas reservas magicas não se desgastassem rapidamente.

\- Ali está ela – Filius Flitwick se sentiu gelar quando viu sua aluna sentada no chão do banheiro destruído com um troll da montanha tentando quebrar o escudo que ela erigiu em volta dela...ele ficou espantado, afinal não eram muitos primeiros anos que poderiam segurar um escudo com tamanha força, por Merlin sabia quanto tempo...ele sabia que tinha chegado na hora certa quando pequenas rachaduras começaram a se espalhar pelo escudo e sem pensar duas vezes apontou a varinha para o troll e gritou – DIFFINDO!

Hermione, assim como o professor Snape, a professora Sprout e a professora Mcgonagall, viram com espanto quando o diminuto professor lançou a maldição de corte com uma força surpreendente em direção ao troll, separando a cabeça do corpo.

Ela viu seu escudo finalmente cair com sua desatenção e seu chefe de casa se aproximar dela.

\- Desculpe-me senhorita Corvinal pela demora em encontra-la – ele a ajudou se levantar – vem eu vou te levar para a ala hospitalar e Minerva, Severus e Pomona? Cuidem de tudo e levem a senhorita Sonserina para a enfermaria também, por favor.

Sem se importar com a destruição ou o cadáver do troll o professor de feitiços, Filius Flitwick levou sua aluna para a ala hospitalar, ele poderia lidar com o que quer que fosse depois.


	15. Planos e outras coisas - parte I

Tisífone estava furiosa quando soube dos detalhes do que tinha acontecido com a irmã e assim que saiu da ala hospitalar e levada de volta a sua sala comunal, ela sabia o que fazer.

Harry a esperava junto ao Theo, ele sabia que não podia ia ver a amiga na ala hospitalar, mas ainda doía pois ele considerava as duas como suas irmãs...foi com alivio que ele viu Tisí entrar na sala comunal; ninguém se atreveu a aborda-la, porque ela já tinha garantido seu lugar de liderança entre os primeiros anos e os outros anos, pelo menos a maioria, sabia quando era hora de atacar e aquele não era a hora. Ele se levantou quando a viu olhar para Theo e ele acenando levemente com a cabeça para segui-la.

\- Desculpe-me Theo – Harry se despediu do amigo e seguiu Tisí para seu quarto particular...os olhos de todos queimavam de curiosidade, mas eles eram sonserinos e Harry já tinha aprendido que conhecimento era literalmente poder, bem, junto ao dinheiro é claro.

Quando ele entrou na sala particular de Tisí, ele se maravilhou novamente com ela...não era imensa ou opulenta, mas tinha um ar acolhedor que sempre o deixava com a mesma sensação que a casa dos Granger passava para ele...parecia casa. Ele viu Tisí sentada na escrivaninha escrevendo uma carta, então ele se dirigiu até uma das poltronas em frente a lareira e chamou o elfo ligado a sala e pediu refrescos e lanches (ele sabia que ela não gostava muito de chá) e então esperou.

Foram quase 30 minutos até que Tisí terminou suas cartas e chamou um elfo da família Longbottom que Augusta tinha instruído a ser usado caso eles precisassem mandar mensagens rápidas sem riscos de interceptação. Carta dada, Tisí se sentou na sua poltrona depois de se servir de um sanduiche e um copo de suco, se virou para Harry e sorriu.

\- Nós temos que conversar Harry, provavelmente você não vai gostar do que vou te contar, mas eu acho que você tem que saber e será de grande ajuda nos planos – ela sorriu novamente – eu só vou precisar de uma coisa.

\- O que?

\- Um juramento magico de não-divulgação, afinal você sabe o valor de uma boa informação – Harry sorriu antes de concordar, ele sabia que elas escondiam algo e que provavelmente era por causa de Hermione que ele ainda não sabia, mas ele confiava nelas.

\- Ok, mas eu espero que você faça valer a pena – o que se seguiu foi a historia mais inacreditável que ele um dia poderia sonhar em ouvir...ele acabou sem saber o que falar quando Tisí terminou de contar tudo – eu tenho uma pergunta, creio que a mais importante – ele esperou que ela acenasse antes de continuar – a nossa amizade foi encenada? Tudo uma mentira?

\- Não...eu conheci você através das memorias da Hermione e embora tenha sido um descendente de meu filho (é meio estranho falar isso) que tenha lhe causado tanto mal, eu te garanto que vejo você como um irmão querido, tão querido quanto Salazar foi para mim a tantos séculos atrás, tão querido quanto Hermione passou a ser ou os Grangers, Andy e família, Augusta e Neville – ela soluçou antes de se recompor – vocês todos se tornaram minha família e eu protejo aqueles que considero meus.

Ambos sorriram sem precisar falar mais, nenhum deles gostava muito de conversas emocionais então partiram para discutir coisas praticas coisas que os ajudariam a vencer uma guerra que nunca acabou.

...

Em Londres Helen Granger lia enfurecida a carta da filha mais nova...ela não conhecia esse sujeito Dumbledore, mas estava louca para esgana-lo, de preferencia com a barba ridiculamente longa e impropria que ele ostentava (ela tinha visto uma foto dele em um dos livros das filhas) e saindo totalmente de seu comportamento usual começou a esbravejar como um marinheiro bêbado, que causou seu marido a segurar o riso e Augusta a olhar de rosto fechado (Helen descobriu que existia alguém mais restrito em boas maneiras do que ela).

\- Esse velho imprestável tem claramente um desejo de morte – Marc riu junto a Ted, baixinho é claro, afinal ambos os homens tinham amor a vida.

\- Claro que tem querido e ele não sabe que inimigos acabou de fazer – Helen se sentou calmamente e se serviu de chá – vamos conversar sobre o que fazer, mas eu quero tornar a vida dele miserável, ele não tem o direito de colocar nossas crianças em perigo.

\- Ele pagará Helen – Augusta deu um incomum sorriso aos amigos, ela adorava finalmente ter um pouco de ação...a cereja do bolo seria fazer todos aqueles que acabaram levando seu filho e nora a loucura pagarem enquanto torna o mundo melhor para o neto e amigos – ele tem que pagar, mas temos que ser sonserinos sobre isso, é claro.

Augusta olhou para Andrômeda que sabia já ter um novo plano para por em ação...muitos esqueciam que antes de fugir e se casar com um nascido trouxa ela era uma Black, ou seja muito inteligente, provavelmente meio louca, mas extremamente inteligente.

\- Eu sugiro que nós...- Andrômeda começou a falar sobre o que poderiam fazer para finalmente começarem seus planos e se dependesse dela ninguém poderia falar que eles estavam atrás de alguma vingança mesquinha contra o mundo magico, afinal tudo que queriam era um mundo melhor para as crianças.

...

O tempo passou devagar depois do ataque do troll; de inicio Hermione ficara extremamente brava ao descobrir que Tisí tinha contado ao Harry a verdade sobre elas, mas depois de um tempo e uma situação de quase morte no primeiro jogo de quadribol da temporada (um balaço errante tentou arrancar a cabeça de Harry ou Tisí – Dumbledore achava que foi um mal funcionamento do encantamento, mas tanto Hermione quanto Tisí e Harry sabiam quem causou o mal funcionamento; só não tinham como mexer com ele no momento), os deixou mais próximo e logo os três chegaram a um pequeno plano sobre a pista de obstáculos do diretor e um plano para lidar com Quirrel.

O que não estava nos planos aconteceu logo depois do natal e o ano novo...as aulas tinham recomeçado a uma semana quando as portas se abriram e Andrômeda Tonks e Augusta Longbottom entraram.

Ambas estava regiamente vestidas com o brasão de ambas as nobres casas que regiam para suas jovens pupilas; junto a elas estavam o ministro da magia com alguns aurores como sua comitiva, um repórter e seu fotografo e vários goblins que ostentavam o brasão de Gringotes em suas armaduras, junto com magos e bruxas que ostentavam o mesmo brasão.

\- Posso saber o que está acontecendo Cornelius? – Dumbledore perguntou quando a comitiva se aproximou do palanque principal.


	16. Planos e outras coisas - parte II

\- Posso saber o que está acontecendo Cornelius? – Dumbledore perguntou quando a comitiva se aproximou do palanque principal. Quando os viu entrar ele se sentiu gelar...ele sabia que seu encantamento de monitoramento dos correios impediria que qualquer informação importante fosse censurada das cartas dos alunos e o encantamento de censura impedia os alunos de falar qualquer coisa que ele não quisesse que os pais soubessem. Ele olhou rapidamente para a mesa da Sonserina e notou que Tisífone Sonserina sorriu para ele de maneira desdenhosa antes de voltar sua atenção para os colegas que cochichavam baixinho.

\- Claro Albus, é maravilhoso na verdade – Cornelius Fudge não era tão idiota quanto parecia ou quanto pensavam...ele sabia que Lucius Malfoy e Albus Dumbledore disputavam para ver qual dos dois poderia exercer mais poder sobre ele, o que ele sempre se perguntava toda vez que se via na frente de um dos dois era o que ele ganharia de cada situação. Quando veio a tona que duas alunas de origem trouxa descendiam de duas das mais antigas famílias magicas, ele soube que a o status quo do poder mudaria. Muitos foram atrás da guarda magica de ambas, mas a família delas foi extremamente rápida e possivelmente bem aconselhada pelos goblins e antes que alguém piscasse Andrômeda Tonks e Augusta Longbottom aram as responsáveis pelas duas – na verdade é um presente maravilhoso para Hogwarts.

\- Que presente? – Dumbledore se preocupou.

\- Bem as regentes da casa Sonserina e Corvinal organizaram para que todas as alas de Hogwarts fossem atualizadas e toda e qualquer maldição quebrada – Cornelius falou se regozijando internamente pela expressão preocupada no rosto de Dumbledore (que apareceu momentaneamente).

\- Realmente é um presente maravilhoso – Dumbledore começou a falar – mas é melhor discutimos isso melhor no meu escritório.

Dumbledore não queria que as alas voltassem a ser como eram, afinal muito dos seus planos dependia da maleabilidade das proteções do castelo.

\- Isso não será necessário Dumbledore – Augusta deu um passo a frente se aproximando do palanque, mas mantendo a voz alta o suficiente para que todos no salão escutassem.

\- Claro que será Augusta, o ministério não tem o direito de interferir...- Dumbledore começou a falar com seu tom paternalista de sempre, mas foi interrompido.

\- Não será e se refira a mim como Lady Longbottom ou regente Sonserina – ela sorriu para o mago que odiava tanto quanto os Lestranges – de acordo com esse documento encontrado nos arquivos Sonserina, com uma copia igual nos arquivos Corvinal e assinado pelos quatro fundadores, todo descendente dos fundadores, enquanto aceitos pela magia da família podem, sem autorização do diretor ou do conselho administrativo interferir em Hogwarts e suas dependências externas enquanto pelo bem da mesma e de seus habitantes.

\- Mas...- Augusta ignorou o diretor e se virou para os goblins.

\- Senhores vocês sabem o que fazer podem começar o trabalho como discutido, afinal tempo é dinheiro – ela se virou novamente para o diretor – tentaremos ser o mais rápido possível.

\- E você Cornelius? Mais alguma noticia? – Dumbledore falou sem se importar com as aparências.

\- Não eu só vim mesmo por que gostaria de falar com ambas as jovens Ladies que deram tão maravilhoso presente para escola – antes que Dumbledore vetasse ele continuou – tenho autorização de ambas as tutoras para uma pequena entrevista e fotos, afinal meus eleitores irão adorar saber que a segurança de seus filhos está garantida pelo pensamento zeloso de duas jovens tão promissoras. Tenho certeza que você dará passes para as aulas de hoje, para elas, não vai?

Dumbledore observou os não - convidados saírem com as duas alunas que ele sabia serem problemas assim que viu seus sobrenomes, embora não achasse que seriam tão problemáticas...ele se levantou sem fome e saiu dizendo a professora Mcgonagall que não o incomodasse pelo dia, ele tinha planos de contingência para fazer.

...

Tisí se despediu dos amigos na mesa da Sonserina e saiu, assim como a irmã em direção a suas guardiãs...ela sabia que Hermione tinha ficado com raiva da carta que ela mandou para casa em um momento de raiva, mas a resposta que receberam era muito boa, então elas concordaram sem discutir.

Hermione observou Tisí conversar com o ministro Fudge com maestria, ela se mostrava jovem e crédula no sistema governamental encantando o ministro e fazendo-o se sentir o principal responsável por um maravilhoso governo...ela queria rir, mas preferiu observa e reclamar de vez em quando das aulas que estavam perdendo, afinal era o combinado, Tisí a diplomata e ela o cérebro .

Foi na hora do almoço que as coisas realmente iriam acontecer...Hermione tinha lido a lista de feitiços de proteção que seriam renovados e queria realmente ver o que aconteceria quando ativadas...ela não podia acreditar o quão degradadas as proteções deveriam estar afinal a lista deveria deixar a escola impenetrável. Tisí tinha dito que provavelmente os diretores tinham lentamente enfraquecendo as proteções para elas serem mais fáceis e menos desgastantes para lidar, ela tinha lido nas entrelinhas que Tisí achava que boa parte do enfraquecimento se devia a má direção de Dumbledore, mas Hermione ainda tinha suas duvidas.

...

A hora do almoço chegou não para um salão preparado para uma farta e saborosa refeição, mas para um ritual de ligação para finalizar as alas...os professores tinham visto isso como uma oportunidade única para testemunharem um ritual sancionado daquele tamanho.

Exatamente meio dia, todos estavam no salão principal observando enquanto os goblins terminavam de posicionar Tisífone Sonserina e Hermione Corvinal em um circulo rúnico ritual brilhante no meio do salão...a professora Mcgonagall explicava que o circulo sempre esteve no centro do salão, invisível aos olhos até que fosse necessário ser renovado.

Depois das explicações feitas e o silencio pedido os goblins começaram a entoar em sua língua, da mesma maneira que um dia foi feito...Tisí e Hermione no centro do circulo, não era realmente necessário, mas daria mais poder as proteções...quando chegou a hora, como por instinto, cada uma delas se abaixou e pegou a adaga de prata goblin que descansava aos pés delas e como uma cortaram a palma da mão direita deixando cair sete gotas de sangue cada exatamente no centro do circulo rúnico que ficava mais brilhante a cada gota que caia e a cada palavra entoada pelos goblins.

A magia parecia uma entidade palpável dançando em volta de cada um dos magos, bruxas e goblins no salão...na floresta proibida os centauros comemoravam a renovação da magia antiga, os unicórnios se aproximaram da borda da floresta como se uma musica hipnotizante os chamasse, tal como outras criaturas menores eufóricas pelo ritual, embora as acromântulas se contorcessem em agonia em seus ninhos sem saber o por que de algo tão terrível estar acontecendo com elas.

No salão principal quando a ultima gota tocou o chão de pedra e a ultima palavra entoada na língua dos goblins, um brilho cegante começou do circulo e se expandiu até envolver todos no salão e do lado de fora, todas as dependências e áreas afins...assim que começou a se desvanecer, a maioria dos presentes eufóricos com a magia liberada, dois gritos agonizantes puderam ser ouvidos.

Os goblins e aurores entraram em prontidão indo em direção aos gritos...a figura distorcida do professor de defesa sem seu turbante, mostrava um rosto distorcido que gritava maledicências enquanto ria...do outro lado, perto dos alunos chocados da Grinfinória um homem-rato se contorcia em igual agonia...com todos prestando boa parte da atenção no professor Quirrel, foi uma chocada Mcgonagall que rapidamente prendeu o ex-falecido Peter Petigrew o reconhecendo na hora e o levando em direção ao ministro, os aurores e aos guerreiros goblins.

\- Senhores acho que temos ouro problema – ela anunciou antes de largar o corpo inerte meio transformado e firmemente preso de Petigrew ao lado do Quirrel que estava na mesma situação.

\- Isso é Petigrew! – Fudge estremeceu com as possíveis implicações politicas disso e só foi tirada de seus devaneios por um pequeno puxão na manga de suas vestes...ele olhou para ver quem queria sua atenção e viu ser Harry Potter.

\- Senhor Ministro Fudge eu li que Sirius Black foi preso por trair os meus pais e matar Petigrew – Harry falou sério, mas parecendo triste – eu não achei descrições do julgamento de Black nos registros públicos e se Petigrew está vivo, será que Black teve um julgamento?


End file.
